Mercenaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards
by Lightning Bob
Summary: What happens when the Headmaster of Hogwarts decides to bring in some extra protection for the school and in the process creates a new class? A nice blend of Harry Potter, Naruto, Ranma 1/2, and a few OC's.
1. What do they have to do together?

Mercenaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards?

What do they have to do with this story? Everything but let's let the story tell everything from the beginning...

Running across a small clearing was a pair of teens, a boy and a girl. Both were carrying large backpacks that looked as though they could weigh half as much as they do yet

there seemed to be little strain on their faces. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes though the pupils were slit like a cats, at his waist was a short blade and attached to his

pack is a long wrapped bundle as long as he was tall, not that he could be considered tall standing a little under six feet. His female companion was quite different, barely five

feet tall, black sholder length hair, and rather chubby. At her lower back she wore a pair of short blades.

"I can't believe that old guy told us we had to go all the way to Tokyo and you insist on going by foot! Couldn't we have gone by train or something?" The girl complains.

"Come on, a little extra training wouldn't hurt and besides its supposed to be an easy job with big pay, why not try to get there a little faster?" The boy replies with a grin.

"If it's training you want I could just fly us there!"

"What and miss ya pass out when we get there? HAHAHA! No way!" the boy jokes and laughs but never slows his run.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungy, then again so am I"

"So we can stop for lunch?" There was hope in her voice.

"In an hour, we should reach Tokyo by then."

Ah man!" she whines.

In Tokyo...

A huge man walked down a street in a section of Tokyo called Nerima looing for a certain dojo. It wasn't the fact that the man wasn't Japanese or because of his thick

build but it was that he was twice as tall as anyone around him topped by a head with long thick hair and wrapped around into a beard. Wearing a heavy brown jacket

that was covered in resewn cuts and tears and there were plenty of spots that looked like blood and burns.

After wandering around the giant finally found what he was looking for, and it's a good thing too since he barely had breakfast and it was past lunch. While he was no

expert he could read and speak the language well enough to get around, he read the sign again with a smile on his hairy face 'Tendo Dojo - To defeat master in savage

combat use back door'. "Good to see some people have a sense of humor these days, though I wonder if they are serious about that... Never mind that, I found the

place an' now its time to do what I'm supposed to do."

The normally large office felt rather cramped at the moment as the eldest in the room looked upon the small crowd of young faces from behind her desk. The twelve children

in front of her, while they were young they were also well experienced but nothing compared to her own. She figured she might as well get started.

"All right I see you are all here you will be going on a mission together." She saw the blond boy open his mouth. "Yes all of you will be going together and you will be gone

for quite some time, at least one full year in another contry off of this continent. You will be attending a school for those with special abilities and taking the classes like the rest

of the students. You will be given the rest of what will be exptected on this mission by the headmaster when you get there. Pack up your gear and meet back here in one hour!

Dismissed!"

"Yes madam!" The children yell before dissapearing out the door.

On the other side of the world...

"Trust that you are capable of helping them learn what they need before scholl begins?" An old man with a long white beard asks.

"It will be a little crowded but otherwise we'll be fine and you gave us the voucher for when we take them to get their school supplies and you managed to convince the Prime

Minister to give us a nice sum of money to pay for the food we'll need." The redheaded woman expalains, dispite having a meeting with an old friend, literally and figuratively,

she kept most of her attention on the stove while she cooked breakfast for her large family. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast? With as much I need to make

an extra serving wouldn't matter."

"I'm sorry but I have business to attend to, with both our current business and others." he says.

"Very well, nothing will stop you anyway."

"I don't intend to stop until I die, goodbye Molly, I've taken care of setting the needed protections."

"Just don't die too soon you old codger!" Molly says with a smile earning one in return before the old man disappeared out the door.


	2. They make an interesting combination

Mercenaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards?

They make an interesting combinatation...

"So we're at Tokyo but where exactly are we supposed to meet this person?" The dark haired girl asks.

"That old guy's instructions say to stay around this area, there's even a small map here to make sure where we should be." The blond girl next to her says looking at a small scroll before rolling it up again and stowing it in one of the pockets of her cargo shorts.

"Said something about meeting someone here, right?"

"Yea, he's supposed to be recognizable at first glance... or so he claims. -sigh- Let's get some sleep and we'll just have to wait for whoever it is whenever they get here."

"But whatabout food! I'm starving!" The chubby girl complains.

"Fine, stay here and set up your tent and I'll run down and grab some takeout." the blond girl says as she drops her backpack but she was gone before it even hit the ground.

"Damn you, always making me do the hard work!" The dark haired girl yells before muttering curses.

"That's because if I sent you to get dinner you wouldn't be back til midnight." The blond says with a smirk from right behind the other girl who shreeked in surprise.

"DAMN YOU DENKO! STOP DOING THAT AND GET ME FOOD!" She screams while Denko once again dissapeared with only her fading laughter in the distance to indicate which direction she went.

...

A tall man wearing a brown gi with long black hair and a moustash answered the front door where someone was knocking politely, though rather loudly. Sliding open the door he found himself looking at the waist of a very large person, though looking up he found the person to be a very large man who bent down a bit so he could talk face to face, as best as he could manage anyway.

"Hello, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid, everybody does. I'm here to speak to Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, I believe they live here?" The giant man asks with what looked like a pleasent smile through his beard.

"Um, ah, yes they do. I'm Soun Tendo, Akane's father." Soun pauses to quickly estimate Hagid's size and weight as well as the size of his own home and if it would allow someone his size. Around the corner walked a panda, a rather large one really but even Soun's best friend looked small compared to the man at his door. "Please come around back and we can talk on the porch." Soun says and leads Hagrid around the outside of the home meanwhile the panda ran back to the dining room and scarfed down the snack Soun was about to eat.

Hagrid and Soun soon came around the corner and sat on the porch, though it did groan quite loudly at first and Soun's eldest daughter Kasumi brought a tray with tea and sat it between them and recieved thanks from both. "Akane-chan and Ranma-kun should be home soon from Doctor Tofu's." She was interupted by the front door opening.

"We're home!" A girls voice calls through the house and two sets of foot steps were heard softly as they came towards the rear of the house.

"Welcome home! We have a guest who wants to talk with the two of you." Kasumi greets the pair.

...

Twelve children rushed back into the office where their leader was waiting for them, along with a dozen wrapped packages stacked next to her desk. They all wore the same clothes as the last time they were in the office but now wore backpacks that were stuffed with a variety of gear since all they knew was that they were going away on an extended mission at some school. But here they were there in the office just as they were told to be and standing at attention waiting for further orders.

"I see you are all ready, good. And since this school that you are going to has uniforms and you are representing this villages training methods we have uniforms for each of you here and the school you represent will be rather easy to remember since you all have attended Konohagakure Ninja Acadamy. The fact that you have officially graduated from our acadamy shouldn't be really known to the students and teachers where you'll be but since you are still training under jounin sensei you could simply say you are in the most advanced classes we have, which would be quite honest." The busty blond behind the desk says as she threw a package to each of the youths in front of her.

"But you haven't told us where we're going other than off the continent." the lazy looking boy complains.

"True, but I now little about the country other than that you will need to learn the english language." she replies calmly, though part of it had to due with the fact that she didn't have to go herself. With a smile she adds, "But don't worry too much since you'll be spending some time in the country to gather the other equipment you'll need and study both the language and their... techniques so you can at least keep up with the other students there."

...

"Make sure you have all your things put away in your rooms! Especially you two!" Molly yelled at her sons, at least the four who were still at home although she gave a hard stare at the twins who were well known for their pranks and jokes.

"Don't have to worry about my belongings mother, my room is spotless." The eldest child said, earning a look from his siblings that even an idiot could translate as 'Suck up!' but their mother ignored their glares and continued having her children clean the house.

"Their supposed to be here tommorow! And Arthor is still playing around with those tents!" Molly says waving a thin piece of wood around and random things flew around the room, glass on the pictures were wiped by a wet cloth that did its work on its own including rinsing and ringing itself out in a bucket of water floating close by, a pair of shoes walked themselves to a closet somewhere else in the house, dinner was being stirred by a spoon that turned in the pot on its own accord. Meanwhile the children were straightening furniture, dusting, sweeping piles of dirt that contained a few things that looked as though they were lost for years and the patriarc of the family was apparently enjoying himself far too much trying to pound tent stakes into the ground with a hammer, relfected by the fact that a few of his fingers and a toe were bruised as well as a small pile of bent metal stakes nearby which he quickly managed to fix them and get the tents set up in seconds with his own small stick...after his wife screamed a few threats through the open window.

AN: Yes the first two chapters have left a bit to be desired in both content and length but they set the mood and leaves you guessing what's gonna happen next and how the various groups will meet. But never fear! The chapters will get longer! They will become more detailed! There will be more dialoge! There will be... ramen!


	3. when mixed

Mercenaries, Ninjas, Martial Artists, and Wizards

...when mixed...

Denko and Tsume sat up in their tent, at Denko was awake...Tsume had gotten as far as sitting up before passing out again and looked close to falling back into her sleeping bag. Looking at her normal morning face, bad bedhead included, he couldn't help but chuckle at the interesting new pattern her pillow had made which soon broke into a small laugh when gravity overcame her and she fell backwards. Slowly he got out his own bag and got dressed then threw open the flap and took a second to make sure it stayed open to allow the sun to hit the girl in the face. He always set up his tent to open towards the rising morning sun, something he started doing only a few years ago due to an unfortunate accident and the rising sun gave him reassurance until the sun set. Nights became easier soon after Tsume began staying with him... she may be his student but she was progressing quite well and that made him fairly proud. Though her father was rather insistant that they become more than 'best friends' they were both reluctant to try saying anything that would go along with his wishes.

Starting a small fire, granted he couldn't help but make sure it flared up a few feet into the air with a small roar thanks to a little bit of home made fire starter... that was about as good as gasoline. 'Hehe, the perks of being a pyro!' he thought to himself as he watched the flames burn down to a more manageable size and not threatening to burn the tent, again. Though it would get her out of bed pretty quick. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind and hoping her dad wasn't trying to look into his mind again, he started making a simple breakfast of ramen, tea, and meal bars.

Tsume soon got out bed through a combination of the sun in her eyes thanks to the tents door still open and the light breeze blowing the smell of the ramen into the tent. She had no qualms about getting dressed with Denko sitting close by with the tent door still open, he had seen plenty of her more than a few times though usually accidentally. And there was the fact that she really didn't wear all that much to begin with most of the time being just a short shirt that barely covered the top half of her soft round belly and hung loose around her shoulders showing a generous amount of cleavage and reached enough to have sleaves that extended to her wrists though there was a shirt of wire mesh that reached a little higher than the cloth did. She wore a short skirt that only reached halfway down her thighs, a pair of knee high black boots and a bit of wire mesh over her knees. All the cloth she wore, as little as it was, was dark blue and edged with dark purple.

She grabbed a cup of the noodles that Denko claimed were a gift of the gods and soon had her first cup drained of all contents and grabbed a second and ate this one a bit slower. Taking a look at Denko who wore a simple green t-shirt that was a size too big and green cargo shorts, a pair of white socks and grey sneakers. His kodachi was propped next to him and three empty cups stacked on his other side while he worked on his fourth.

"So when is this person supposed to meet us again?" Tsume asks.

"I told ya before, sometime today. No specific time." Denko says as he drained his last cup and started on his meal bar.

"That's no help." Tsume moans.

"Ask as stupid question get a stupid answer" Denko replies with a grin before washing his meal down with a few gulps of water. "We'll train to pass the time."

"Damn..."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was now morning in the Tendo house and Kasumi was busy in the kitchen, Nabiki was still in bed, Genma was snoring away, Soun was reading the morning paper, Ranma was in the dojo meditating, Akane was halfway through her usual morning run, and Hagrid was blowing dust off the porch with his own snores. Neither Ranma or Akane had gotten any sleep that night, though that may have had to do with what the giant of a man sleeping on the porch had said the day before: to teach at a school in England called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry complete with finishing their education that would be as good as a normal high school diploma.

It would be a huge move for them both, to move halfway around the world to another country, where they will know no one, learn the English language far better than they do now, and teach classes of students. The bonus was that they'd be paid a starting teachers salery, have a home within the school where food will also be provided, and they'd finish school. While the pros and cons worked out it was still the fact that they'd be going to a land of strange people, a strange culture, and a strange country away from their families. Then again they would get away from the insanity of Nerima, no more princes trying to steal one of them away for marriage, a possibility of not having random people claiming debts, engagements, or making challenges. No more of Kuno... all three of the nutjobs who should be locked away in an insane asylem. No more dealing with the Amazons using weird potions and enchanted items on them.

There was a knock on Akane's door just after the sun rose. As tired as she was from trying to decide what to do with Hagrid's offer, and dressed on her pajamas though without the usual comfort of sleep that normally came with them, she opened her door to find Ranma standing there with his hand raised about to knock again. He too had dark circles under his eyes, she walked back to her bed and sat on it and was slightly surprised that Ranma sat next to her, though she guessed that he may be so tired he wasn't thinking straight... as straight as he normally thought anyway.

"Akane... I-You know I really think much about school... but I know how important graduating is to you." Ranma says trying to keep from yawning, fighting a growing blush, and keep his pride in check at the same time, not an easy task for him.

"What are you saying Ranma?" Akane asks even though she had several ideas what he could be leading to.

"I-I'm saying" he swallows a lump in his throut, "If you want to go to this place... you wouldn't mind me coming with you?"

Akane stared at him for a few seconds for his words to finally click in her head, he wanted to be with her!

"I-I don't mind at all Ranma. Um, Thank you for asking."

"Really?"

"Yes Ranma, I was hoping you would want to go with me."

"That's good." he says quietly.

"I don't think I could go alone." Akane says with a smile, one that Ranma couldn't help but smile himself when he saw it, a second later now that their worries were now behind them and their exaustion catching up they fell back into the bed with the smiles still on their faces.

At Akane's door was Kasumi, while she dissaproved of her sisters habit of eavesdropping to collect blackmail and both her own father and Ranma's father habit of invading the privacy of the now sleeping couple, she was watching through the door that was cracked open and she heard everything they said. Now with a small pleasent smile on her face she left her little hiding place to run her own form of damage control to let her little sister and fiance have some peace for at least a short time.

...

"Tsunade-sama, how are we getting there in the first place?" the boy who had his hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail asks.

"Glad you noticed this Shikamaru. Thankfully when I spoke with the schools headmaster earlier he gave me this." She explains as she pulled a small coil of rope from under her desk. "Headmaster Dumbledore has told me that this is what he calls a Portkey, an item that will take anyone touching it and instantly transport them to a predetermined location, much like our Summoning Jutsu. Now this Portkey is set to transport you to a city where you will meet someone who will take you to where you'll be staying until school begins. I want you all to wait in the next room until 2:30, Shizune will make sure you're comfy until then."

"Lady Tsunade! But-!" Shizune started.

"Sorry Shizune but I need someone I can trust to make sure all of them will be ready on time." Tsunade smiles.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune sighs and herds the children out of the office. As soon as the door closed Tsunade leaned back in her chair while pulling a large bottle of sake and a cup from a hidden compartment in her desk and began to relax in one of the best ways she knew how.

In another room in the tower Shizune had dropped off her charges, began bringing them tea and onigiri. Meanwhile Shikamaru, who was designated as the team leader for this mission began his duties. "So how many of us actually know English?" he asks in his usual lazy voice.

Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, and surprisingly Shino raised their hands.

"WHAT!" nearly all the others yelled/said/thought.

"Hinata-sama studies other languages in order to prepare for when she finally takes over as clan head and I studied the language because it was available since Hinata let me borrow the books." Neji explains for himself and slightly blushing cousin.

"I thought that learning other languages would be helpful since I've been helping Tsunade-sama lately andEnglish just happened to be the first book I grabed from the library." Sakura gave her excuse, though she blushed at everyone looking at her with the same thought running through their heads 'bookworm' but Ino had actually vocalized it.

"My mom started yelling at me that if I wasn't going to go out train I should at least study something and an english book was the first thing I managed to catch when she started throwing things at me." Shikamaru explained with his eyes closed, as though he wished it was just a bad dream.

Shino... simply pointed at Shikamaru and everyone in the room took that as 'His answer is the same as mine'.

"Alright here's how it'll be; Neji will help teach Tenten and Lee, Sakura will teach Sasuke and Ino, Shino will teach Kiba, Hinata is with Naruto, and I'll be with Chouji." Shikamaru explains what they'll be doing. "No complaints Ino, we all know that you and Sakura are friends and I'm counting on that combined with your competitiveness with eachother for you to learn faster. Chouji always listens to me and I'll make sure he knows what he needs to. Shino is somehow capable of controling Kiba to a point, and Hinata has the the patients to work with Naruto and she's the only one he really listens to in any situation anyway since she's never so much as cracked a joke about him."

Everyone looked at their study partner(s) impressed with Shikamaru's logical thinking and planning, including Shizune who was standing in the corner watching over them. 'It really was a good thing to make him a chuunin. Maybe after this mission the rest of them will have grown and matured enough to be promoted as well.'

2:30 came before anyone had really noticed and they left for Tsunade's office. Upon entering they found her looking over some papers though there was a distinct red hugh to her cheeks, apparently she had been drinking again and everyone knew it.

"Alright everyone, make sure you take care of eachother and try not to get into trouble." She warns looking at Naruto and Kiba as she did so. "Now grab the rope and don't let go, you'll be leaving in a few minutes."

The twelve of them each held onto a part of the rope, even with it being six feet long the addition of their backpacks and one puppy made it rather crowded. The thought that ran through each of their heads was that if anyone walked into the office at that moment it would be very awkward. Tsunade took one last look at the clock and said "Goodbye!" and the next thing they knew it felt like something had hooked each of them by their navels and the world before their eyes blured.

Just as suddenly as it began they landed on solid ground covered in grass.

...

The Burrow was a flurry of activity dispite everything being spotless, not including the many pots and pans that had something cooking or simmering in them. The only daughter of the family was doing her best to help her mother in the kitchen while the men of the family were busy setting up tables and getting them set for dinner while also setting up a large tent over the tables. The twins were setting chairs at the tables but if one watched them close enough you could see them attaching something under each of them as well as in various places around the tent.

The family had begun getting ready for dinner shortly after their lunch, which they kept rather light knowing they were going to eat well with guests that evening. That didn't stop them from looking hungrily at the kitchen where heavenly were practicly pouring out the open window. Finally everything was ready and there was still a fair amount of daylight left in the day. All they had to do was wait for the guests to arrive, which according to their watches and not the clock in their living room which didn't tell time but rather it gave general updates on each of the family members, they should be here in three... two... one...

AN: Now we get to know what's in store for everyone. I hope you are enjoying this story so far and I'd like to hear some reviews or even possible ideas to make this even better.


	4. First Encounters

Mercenaries, Ninjas, Martial Artists, and Wizards

First Encounters

Tsume lay in the shade of a tree near their tent, covered in sweat and panting hard and flat on her back. Denko was nearby bringing a bottle of water and a fresh cup of ramen to the tired girl. Sitting next to her he held the bottle over her head and shook it.

"Thirsty?" he grins.

Tsume cracked her eyes open enough to glare at the blond, though her arm moved quick enough to surprise her tormentor and grabbed the bottle. Within seconds the bottle was drained and the cup of ramen dissapeared from his other hand and soon it's contents were devoured, and she never even moved more than one arm.

Looking down at her, Denko couldn't help but smirk at the girl next to him, almost no matter how tired she seemed to always have energy to eat. Even after the workout that he had just put her through and did the exercizes with her he had energy to burn, a testiment to the training that the Elders had put him through when he was younger and still continued to try to find ways to enhance the training himself since he left the temple. As for Tsume... he had begun her training a few months ago and despite her being able to put normal people to shame and the same to others who practice martial arts, soldiers, and a few assassins that they've come across. He was actually quite proud of her, not that he really let it show much. Now if only he could get her dad off his back and keep him out of his head...

His thoughts were interupted when he noticed they weren't alone anymore and apparently Tsume noticed as well because she sat up and was looking in the same direction as he was. Though as the people crested the hill Denko began to wonder if she had felt they earth shaking under her rather than the newcomers actual presence since the man in question was twice as tall and easily thrice as wide as the two who accompanied him. The huge man had long wild hair and matching beard so little more than his nose and eyes were visible and he wore a jacket that seemed large even fo him. The two with him were obviously locals unlike the giant who was western but the girl had short hair and wore a simple yellow long sleeved shirt and jean shorts and a pair of sneakers and the boy had hair pulled back into a braid at his neck and wore a red sleeveless chinese shirt and black pants and slip on shoes finished his outfit. Both of them were carrying large backpacks, each of which were full and large enough to hold themselves yet they were walking with ease.

'Obviously these two aren't normal people out for a casual hike, they must be quite skilled in the martial arts...' Denko thought to himself. Tsume had other thoughts, 'That guy is huge! I bet he could eat as much as me and Denko together!'

"Hello there!" The giant man calls out to them in rough Japanese. "Yer must be the other two Dumbledore's got. The names Rubeus Hagrid but yer can just call me Hagrid, everybody does." He introduces himself and shakes their arms, his hands were so large.

"Well Dumbledore did say he'd send someone we'd recognize anywhere and you fit the bill alright." Denko smirks up at Hagrid. "My name is Denko."

"I'm Tsume."

"Ranma Saotome." the boy says.

"I'm Akane Ten-uh- Saotome" The girl introduces herself with a slight blush at her slip up, though Ranma developed a blush at the same time.

"We'll just have to wait for the others to get here." Hagrid says bringing attention back to himself, how the four of them managed to forget he was standing right next to them all was beyond them, but he did little other than look at a watch he pulled from one of his many coat pockets. "Should be arrivin' any second now." He put the pocket watch back and looked around the field.

"Um, who are we waiting for Hagrid?" Akane asks, vocalizing the question everyone else had on their minds. Apparently Dumbledore had left out more than a few details when he had visited Denko and Tsume after their last job and convinced them to take his offer.

"Oh yea, you lot don't know but there's a few more who'll be comin' here. You two better get packed up yerselves since we'll all be leavin' soon ourselves." Hagrid explains.

Denko and Tsume walked over to the tent and began packing... well Tsume was packing since Denko rarely pulled anything out of his pack if he wasn't going to use it so all he had was the tent which he had dumped out Tsume's things from (much to her ire) and had it packed in two minutes. Tsume finished soon after and no sooner than she had closed the snaps on her pack than one of the oddest things that any of the people in the field had ever seen, except Hagrid; twelve children with backpacks came spinning down out of the sky holding onto a loop of rope and landed on the ground in a heap, though Ranma, Akane, Denko, and Tsume noted that they slowed drasticly a few feet off the ground.

The twelve of them slowly staggared to their feet and almost immediately the boy with red markings on his face hurled up the contents of his stomach as did the puppy in his jacket that stuck its head out the collar of his jacket. The girl with pink hair ran to the nearest bush to reieve her stomach of it's contents quickly followed by the blond girl. A boy who's dark hair resembled a chickens butt stumbled toward a tree where he too relieved his stomach. The girl with short dark hair immediately fainted in the arms of a blond boy while the last remaining girl was using the boy with long hair in a loose ponytail to remain standing. The plump boy walked a short distance before sitting down holding his stomach and pulling something to eat from the pouch at his waist.

Eventually the newcomers got over their sickness and dizzyness to regather where the first five were watching them since they arrived. "Hey there! Hurry up and gather round! Sorry about yer first time with that Portkey, did the same the firs' coupa' times I used them." Seeing the confused looks of all sixteen of the much younger people standing in front of him he pulled out his watch again and checked the time. "Hurry, hurry! We have no time ta lose! Grab onto me coat 'cause we just got thirty seconds!" He yelled at them all who quickly adjusted their packs and grabbed a handful of his coat which gave them all plenty to take hold of with as large as it was. "Me coat's a Portkey ter where yer'll be stayin' fer the summer. Here we go!"

For thirteen of them this wasn't a new experience, though twelve of them they immediately regreted traveling by Portkey again. The other four in the party were completely new to the sensation of spinning through the air while their hands were stuck to the coat. Those of them who kept their eyes open saw the blur that surrounded them changed within seconds the ground was rushing up at them. A few of them including Hagrid, Denko, and Ranma managed on land on their feet, though this time all twelve of them lost their lunches after this second trip with a Portkey while the older four required the assistance of eachother to remain standing.

Soon enough though they all got over the various ill effects from the Portkey and began to take notice of their surroundings, they were standing in a large open field of long grasses surrounded by tall trees and in the middle of it all was a house that obviously had several renovations since it was first built as it was several stories tall and looked like a single strong gust of wind could send the house crashing to the ground, as if it was held up by magic. Behind the house were two tents set up as well as a long table under a canopy with dishes and chairs were ready. Standing at the door of the house was a family of red heads, a tall balding man, a shorter plump woman, a tall boy with curly hair and glasses, two tall boys who were obviously twins, a slightly shorter boy with his arm around the only girl who was also rather tall herself.

"Everyone! Meet the Weasleys!" Hagrid called out to the young group around him. The Weasley family didn't understand what Hagrid had said since he spoke in Japanese but they did catch their family name so they began walking up to the large group.

"This is a larger group than I thought there'd be Hagrid." Mr. Weasley stated the obvious as he looked over the foriegn children.

"A few more than I expected too Arthor but they are here on Dumbledore's invitation." Hagrid switched to English to speak to the Weasley's.

"Of course, Dumbledore himself told us not too long ago. But the old codger came through and gave us a heap of gold to help us get them ready for Hogwarts and convinced the Minister to give me a raise." Arthor laughs.

"Alright ya lot! How many of yer can speak English?" Hagrid called out to the small crowd.

The Wesleys were surprised when nearly half of them raised their hands. The chubby girl with the odd clothes stepped forward.

"Sorry but even though some of us can speak English we are pretty rough with it. But we can help translate for the others." she says, but like she said her english was rather rough and had a strong accent to the words and she had to think about what she was saying to make sure she was speaking correctly.

"That's alright, dad tells us we're supposed to help you kids learn anything you need to know." one of the twins says throwing an arm around the shoulders of the blond in green clothes.

"Anything and everything we know we'll help you with." the other twin grins throwing his own arm around shoulders of the boy with the braid.

The two boys were a bit shocked at the friendliness of the twins but understood them, with some difficulty. Eventually they were saved by Hagid.

"Alright! How about some introductions before dinner!" he called out and let the translators do their work. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid but yer can call me Hagrid!" he says in english.

"I'm Arthor Weasley and this is my wife Molly." The balding man states and indicates himself and his wife as those in the group who understood him translated for the others.

"I'm Percy Weasley." the oldest boy introduces himself.

"He's Fred." "He's George." the twins say pointing at eachother with big identical grins on their faces.

"I'm Ron and this is my little sister Ginney." the youngest boy says.

Hagrid waves his hand to indicate that it was their turn.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara"

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Shino Aburame"

"Tenten"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Rock Lee!"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Denko"

"Tsume"

"Ranma Saotome"

"Akane T-Saotome" She cursed herself for her slip again.

"Well then, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny go get the food! It's time to eat. We can talk with our guests while we eat." Molly Ushers her children into the house leaving her husband and Hagrid to get their guests to the table. Within minutes the table was actually groaning under the weight of the food and the Japanese were surprised at the dishes that floated to the table guided along by Mrs. Weasley who was holding a small piece of wood in her hand.

Overall the meal went over quite well and everyone enjoyed themselves. Soon everyone had eaten their fill, even those with the biggest appitites, and they sat around the table nibbling occasionally on whatever was left and talking. They talked about the various things they'd be learning from the Weasleys about the magical world including Hogwarts, Diagon Ally, Hogsmead, and Quidditch. During dinner there was an interesting surprise for everyone when a cup of iced lemonade spilled onto his lap triggering his curse and instantly dropped a few inches in height even though he, no she, was sitting. A further surprise happened at sunset when Denko transformed into a girl as well. Neither of them elaborated on their respective curses but assured everyone that they weren't contagious. The Japanese kids were pleasantly surprised as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley provided a few examples of magic by shooting a stream of water from their wands, turning a chair into a chicken and back again, and shooting a few fireworks into the air. Fred and George finished off the night by lighting the fireworks they had put on the bottom of all the chairs causing a small panic though within a minute Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the twins with Percy adding in his own comments when he could while everybody else was either laughing or cleaning up the mess that was made in their surprise.

After the excitement finally died down it was time for bed since as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had told them they'd be going to Diagon Ally to get their supplies and Hagrid would be coming with them to both act as trnslator and to help keep an eye on them. Mrs. Weasley ushered her children into the house for bed and Hagrid went with them to sleep in their living room. Mr. Weasley led them to the two tents and explained that one was for the boys and the other for girls. There was a small debate about which tent that Denko and Ranma should stay in aspecially since during dinner Hagrid told everyone that Ranma and Akane had gotten married before they left and Tsume claimed that according to her father she and Denko were engaged. But since they were all currently girls with assurances that they wouldn't do anything they finally found themselves in the girls tent. Both the boys and girls were surprised to find that the tents were far larger inside than they could have believed possible from the outside.

"Holy crap it's huge!" Kiba's yell could be heard from the house.

Similar statements could be heard from the more vocal boys and girls in both tents. Such words seemed rather appropriate since each tent were the size of a small house inside complete with several alcoves with buckbeds, a table with chairs in the middle, and even a basic kitchen. Getting over their shock they chose their bunks and dropped their packs and began getting ready to sleep, Ranma and Denko were kind enough to turn their backs and cover their eye's despite currently having all the same anatomical features. There was surprisingly little conversation between any of those in the tents other than saying goodnight; they were all tired from the traveling, the damn Portkeys, the large dinner they had just eaten, and the massive amount of new information in such a short time made them all quite exhausted and before midnight they were all asleep. Each of them had one thought running through their minds before they entered the realm of dreams: What did we get ourselves into?


	5. Diagon Alley

Mercinaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards

Diagon Ally

Mrs. Weasley was used to being the first in her family to wake up, normally to at least get some breakfast ready for her husband before he had to start work at the Ministry. Today however started his small 'holiday', which Dumbledore and Fudge considered unofficial because of their guests and since Barty Crouch was pressing Fudge about international relations anyway he was happy to give Arthor this task since it got Barty off his case a bit. However because of their many guests she woke at her normal time to get breakfast started and she walked into the kitchen in her robe. Opening the window to let in some fresh air Mrs Weasley was treated to a rather unusual sight, at least as far as she was concerned and that was truely saying something.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon but apparently all of her guests except Hagrid were awake, dressed, and active...very active. Her jaw dropped as she watched them throwing punches and kicks at eachother while others were sprinting almost faster than her eyes could follow, others were doing what looked as though it could be a dance. Both Ranma and Denko were male again she let out a small scream when Ranma managed to jump and weet Denko twenty feet in the air and land a solid kick to his head causing Denko to land hard on the ground on his back but he simply jumped back onto his feet like nothing happened and they continued with this time Denko threw Ranma over his hip into a small puddle so with a splash that emptied the puddle Ranma-chan groaned at her muddy clothes and reengaged Denko in a flurry of punches of kicks so fast her limbs were mere blurs.

Akane, Tenten, Tsume, Sakura, and Ino were off together talking casually as they ran while Neji and Hinata were together going through the same movements together. KIba and his puppy Akamaru were with Lee and Naruto engaged in what looked like a game of tag while Shikamaru and Chouji were off to the side going through a far slower paced fight than Ranma and Denko and Sasuke was off by himself practicing his own moves. No matter where she looked through the window she couldn't see Shino.

"Do not worry about them, we practice like this everyday. But I would say those two are barely giving fifty percent to their spar." a voice says from behind her causing Mrs Weasley to give a small scream again as she turned to find Shino who was watching the fight between Ranma and Denko through his ever present sunglasses. Turning to her with a raised eyebrow barely visible over the rim of his shades he adds "I take it there is very little contact in this country?"

Getting over her shock from the quiet boy "There hasn't been any real fighting since You-Know-Who was in power a decade ago. Somehow he lost all his power and dissappeared when he tried to kill Harry Potter when he was just a baby." She explained though she noticed his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I do not know who you are talking about but I believe your sons claim Harry Potter as their friend." Shino says slowly.

"Oh yes they are friends and they'll all be at Hogwarts with you and your friends this year." Molly says as she gets pots and pans out of the cupboards and with a flick of her wand knives flew from a holder to a cutting board where some vegitables just landed from a basket on the otherside of the room and the knives began cutting them on their own. She stole a glance at Shino as he stood there watching the various displays of magic she wielded with interest. "Shino dear, could you tell them breakfast will be ready soon and they need to get washed up. I'll take care of the kids upstairs."

With a nod Shino walked out the door and within a minute the flurry of acivity that dominated the back yard had vanished into the pair of tents though Denko and Ranma barely were in their tent for thirty seconds before running to the boys tent. Apparently the tents had a simple tub inside for them to use.

Within thirty minutes the Weasley's and guests were once again sitting at the table ouside eating omlettes, potatoes, toast, milk, and juice. Soon enough the table was emptied of all it's food and the dishes were floating back to the kitchen where they set about washing themselves, much to the amazemant of the japanese kids.

"Alright' yeh lot, listen up!" Hagrid calls out to stop the chatter whivh even he couldn't keep up with since there was a blend of English and Japanese floating around the table. Instantly the table went quiet aloowing Mr. Weasley to speak.

"Today we're going to gather the things that all of you will need this year at Hogwarts, wands, books, potion ingredients, and uniforms. We'll be getting everything we need in Diagon Ally and thankfully the Ministry has provided us with cars so we don't need to use Floo Powder to get there." He paused to let those who knew English to translate for the others. From the front of the house were two loud honks. "Sounds like they're here! Let's go!"

"Don' worry 'bout me, I'll meet yeh there." Hagrid says to them all and walks off to the house and closing the door behind him.

"Let's go everyone! Get to the cars!" Mrs. Weasley herds them all to the front yard where four cars sat waiting for them.

"Um... Mr. Weasley, I don't think there's enough room for all of us." Sakura says casting glances at the cars.

"Huh? oh, sure there is. You'll see when we get in the car. You may find something in the books we have a home interesting to read. But we'll get the books you need for this school year now." Mr. Weasley explains as they get to the cars.

Ranma, Akane, Denko, and Tsume got into the first car where as they climbed into the back seat they noticed the seat seemed to stretch so they could all sit comfortably. Meanwhile Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Percy got in the back seat of the second car with Mrs. Weasley in the front. Into the third car climbed Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Fred, and George while Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Ginny, Ron, and Mr. Weasley got in the last car. As soon as the door closed they began driving towards London.

In the first car...

"So how'd you two get married so young?" Tsume asks Akane with curiosity practicly leaking out of her.

"Figured you'd ask about that as soon as we were alone" Denko mutters as he stares at the passing scenery with his head against the glass though he did take a glance to notice the light blush across Ranma and Akane's faces. For his comment he recieved a slap to the head smashing his head into the window causing it to crack but that repaired itself seconds later.

"Our fathers arranged it." They said together causing their blush to brighten a bit. Tsume deflated a bit from her previous excitement.

"Our dad's arranged the whole thing before we were even born and last year Ranma's dad brought him to our house. He was a girl at the time but then we had an ...akward time when we found out he was a boy." Akane explains.

"Yeah, real akward.. ya smashed a table over my head and were threatening to drown me in the tub with a statue." Ranma states staring hard at his new wife.

"Didn't I apoligize for that already?" Akane huffed.

"No, that was the baseball. And I'm not gonna count all the times you said you're sorry then to make up for all the other times ya hit me!" Ranma yelled back.

"But- but- but oh forget it!" Akane screams and they both turn away from eachother, at least until they heard snickering next to them and saw Tsume and Denko struggling to hold in their laughter. Within thirty seconds the newlyweds looked at eachother, looked back at the now quietly giggling duo, looked back at eachother with nervous grins, before all four of them burst out in laughter that lasted five minutes before settling down again.

"S-so how did you two get together?" Akane asks though she still had some giggles left.

"I was running through the woods a few months ago-" Tsume began.

"Being chased by some bandits who you stole from." Denko throws out quickly.

"-Cough!- yea and they were about to catch me when Denko saved me."

"Yea, I took care of them before you even knew I was there." Denko grins.

"He took me to his house and I became his student so I could learn to fight for myself."

"She was begging me to teach her until I gave in. So I've been teaching her and she follows me around everywhere."

"That's it?" Akane asks.

"Pretty much, though when I took her back to her dad's he insisted we get married... damn telepath." Denko mutters the last part only to find his head breaking the window again.

"Don't insult my dad!" Tsume yells driving Denko's head back through the window that had just repaired itself a second time forcing it to repeat for a third.

Denko grabs her arms before she could break the window with his head again. "Hey ya gotta admit you're dad's scary when he's reading your mind and manipulating your body! I hate dealing with Mind Elementals." Denko huffs and turns away to look out the newly repaired window, but he never took his hand off her wrists in case she decided to break something again. He was just glad that while in the car she'd have some difficulty drawing her blades which were sheathed at her lower back...though he knew she could easily blow up the car if she wanted to.

In the second car...

Sasuke leaned against the window tring to ignore Sakura and Percy chattering away; "I'm the Head Boy this year so all the students should be respectful to me, I can give detentions once school starts." "There's ghosts at Hogwarts?" "Oh yes, the Griffindore ghost is Nearly Headless Nick, shame the executioner didn't finish the job properly for him... he's been trying to join the Headless Hunt for many years now."

Neji was watching the scenery pass on the other side of the car while Tenten had quickly grown bored with both the lack of anything productive to do and listening to Sakura talk and talk and talk and passed out leaning on Neji's shoulder. Lee though was anything but asleep, he was testing the limits of his language skills and making attempts to speak clearly enough for Mrs. Weasley to understand him and once she did she'd respond slowly so he could try to understand her while the pencil in his hand was threatening to cumbust as he wrote furiously in the notepad he carried around everywhere.

Needless to say there wasn't much happening in this car though the driver seemed to be getting annoyed with Percy always reminding everyone about being Head Boy at least every five minutes.

In the third car...

Within five minutes of getting in the car the twins had managed to get everyone laughing their heads off, except Shino who merely smiled and Hinata was laughing much quieter than anyone else. The twins had snuck out a few of their pranking materials and were demonstrating them to the ninja, at least the ones where that were safe to use in such a confined place. It wasn't long until the driver rolled down all the windows to let out all the multicolor smoke and stench of the dozen or so stink pellets that were used. Naruto, who was by the window, stuck his head and shoulders out to look around and feel the wind on his face. Hinata giggled at his excitement as the various new sights came and went. Kiba and Akamaru had their heads out the other window for the fresh air to clear their sensitive noses. The twins were cracking jokes, though Hinata and Shino translated what they could for the others they only laughed at half... the rest they figured they'd have to wait to understand.

Their driver was fairly young and was more than happy to tell a few jokes himself and laughed heartily when the twins fired back while entertaining the ninja with the 'special modifications' that the Ministry cars were equiped with allowing them to jump ahead of small traffic jams, squeeze through gaps between cars that they should be able to, even going as far as swerving off the road where the light posts they would have normally hit jumped out of the way and the guardrail lifted itself over the car so it resembled a rolling wave on the ocean before swerving back into the line of Ministry cars. The driver nearly rear ended the car in front of him as he laughed his head off at the reactions of his passengers; Kiba and Akamaru had wet themselves, Shino's eyebrows could be seen over his sunglasses and he had his hands on the ceiling to stablize himself, Fred and George were grabbing the seats in front of them, while Naruto and Hinata had buried their faces into eachothers shoulders and holding the other tight in fright. They soon got over their little scare but soon laughed again when Hinata's face went bright red and she passed out in Naruto's arms, sending the poor boy into hysterics trying to find out why she fainted.

In the fourth and last car...

Chouji had gottem the window seat and was occupying himself with the passing scenery and a bag of chips that dissappeared slower than usual, something that Shikamaru had noticed before resting his head on the back of the car seat and closing his eyes. Next to him was Ino who was testing the limits of her English skills with Ginny who was understanding of the situation and was genuinely interested in learning Japanese so they were learning from eachother and getting along quite well. Ron was contenting himself with watching his sister interacting with the foreigners. Mr. Weasley was happy that his children were getting along with their guests and every now and then he'd add his own knut to the conversation to satisfy his own great curiosity and getting Ron, Shikamaru, and Chouji to join in as well though the topics never drifted too far from translations and what Hogwarts was like.

"This year I can go to Hogsmeade! I can't wait to get into Honeydukes and try all the great stuff they got there!" Ron started listing the various sweets and with Shikamaru providing translations Chouji was soon drooling and even Ino expressed her desire to at least try some of the candies. When Ginny mentioned she couldn't go to Hogsmeade until next year Ino promised she'd get some sweets for her, and try to keep what she could from Chouji, all said through Shikamaru of course.

It was just after noon when the small caravan entered London and pulled to the curb in front of the Leaky Couldren where the small crowd got out and the drivers pulled away saying that they were going to park the cars nearby and they'll be waiting at the bar when its time to go. As soon as they left the Weasley's gathered their charges and ushered them into the bar who noticed the Muggles, as the Weasley's said the whole wizarding community calls the non-magic folk, pass by without a glance at the shabby looking building in front of them as though they didn't even know it existed.

Walking through the door they were greeted with a large room that was dimly lit, with a bar on the far side with an old toothless man behind it while the rest of the room had a number of old wooden tables and chairs with a few patrons dressed in cloaks, robes, or odd combinations of muggle clothes. Within a few seconds the ninja who were somewhat oddly dressed to some of the muggles, especially Lee in his green leotard and orange legwarmers, they all wore their kunai holters on their legs and equipment pounches on their hips. Denko and Tsume who were carrying their own blades at their hips and lower back respectively also stood out for the short time they were out on the public street because of them. Ranma and Akane were luckier that they had dressed more normally but had aquired their own curious stares because it wasn't often that a large group of asian children visited London.

"Ah, Arthor Weasley, Molly! Good to see you again, is there anything I can do for you today or are you just passing through?" The old man asks walking out from behind the bar to greet his prospective patrons.

"Thank you Tom, a light lunch for twenty one." Arthor says with a smile to the man known as Tom who returned his own toothless smile before whipping out his wand and with a few flicks in the direction of the bar a large platter slid itself onto the counter followed by two loaves of bread which were being sliced by a knife whil other knives were slicing ham, turkey, and cheese and each slice floated onto the platter where they arranged themselves into a neat pyramid of sandwiches. Tom himself pulled a glass for each of them and filled them with fresh iced tea and carried them to the tables that were pushed end to end so they could sit as a group. With the tea delivered the platter of sandwiches followed soon after along with a stack of plates that sat themselves in front of each of them.

There wasn't much conversation as everyone was stuffing their faces with the sandwiches which they all agreed were great and washing them down with the tea. It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley reminded they had plenty of things to do so she quickly took care of their bill and herded them out the back door where they easily crowded the small coartyard and Mr. Weasley made his way to the brick wall and drew his wand. With curious eyes the group watched as he tapped four bricks by a trashcan and stepped back as the wall came to life and the bricks began wiggling and twisting themselves into a large archway that even Hagrid could easily walk through. Through the archway they could see dozens of witches and wizards hurrying about their business, talking to one another, several store fronts with signs advertizing products, and a few stands where vendors were selling their goods.

"Welcome kids to Diagon Ally! We'll be able to get everything we need right here!" Arthor says to them all who stared at the stange sights with wide eyes.

"We should get their gold first, it'll be the easiest thing on the list to get." Mrs. Weasley says looking over a roll of parchment that she wrote their list of items to buy.

Walking through the crowds of witches and wizards the ninja and the older teens were trying to look everywhere at once and were trying to tell eachother what they were seeing and asking the Weasley's about the various strange things they saw. The Weasley kids were quite amused with their excitement and curiosity at what they considered normal, everyday things. The parents were watching all the kids carefully to make sure they don't get lost in the crowds as they made their way to Gringotts Bank. Mr. Weasley had them wait outside while he took care of business inside and Mrs. Weasley explained the workings of the bank and how it was run by goblins. Forty five minutes later Mr. Weasley walked out of the bank with a smile and a large heavy bag securily attatched to his belt under his robe. They decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for school uniforms and adjustments.

"Mrs. Weasley, we already have our uniforms, they are back in our tents." Sakura says as they entered the shop.

"Oh that's alright dear. That does save us some time and money but we still must get the others their robes." Mrs. Weasley says. "You and your friends can wait over there while we get them fitted."

So while the young ninja and sat in the chairs on oneside of the shop to watch the little show while Mrs. Weasley helped Madam Malkin as they made adjustments to her childrens robes and got properly fitting uniforms, apparently Ron had grown a few inches over the past year and the twins had filled out a bit, Percy only needed minor adjustments, and Ginny had begun both filling out and growing taller so she needed the most changes.

Then came fitting time for the final four... getting robes for Akane was simple enough as with Tsume who basicly had the same size robes once Madam Malkin factored in that Tsume was shorter than Akane but a good bit larger in the rest of the measurements. They bought a uniform for each of them just in case sine they were hired as teachers but also were going to be attending Hogwarts as Seventh Years. Things got interesting when it came time for Ranma and Denko to be sized since just as they were sized they both asked for a second set the same size as Akane's robes, much to Madam Malkin's confusion prompting Ranma to quickly demonstrate his curse and Denko explaining his similar curse. So within an hour they walked out of the shop with arms full of their new robes and uniforms, which both Ranma and Denko insisted they only get the male uniform if they did need to use them.

Next they went to the Apothecary to get potion ingredients they'd need. Kiba and Akamaru couldn't stay in the shop for more than a minute before running back out the door for some fresh air. Then they walked down the street to Flourish and Blotts for their various school books, including The Monster Book of Monsters, a living book that would attack and bite whoever and what ever was around. Unfortunately during the difficult process of obtaining the large number of said dangerous books the assistant was extracting from the large cage the books made a break at escaping the shop and as soon she opened the door they swarmed out. Fortunately it was the customers training that settled things before the books caused too much destruction and with each of them buying one of the biting books the manager and shocked assistant were very greatful and the cage was much emptier, plus they managed to get those books for half price though the rest were still normal price.

Then came Olivander's to get their wands. The small crowd bustles into the small shop and stares at the many shelves that filled the back of the shop filled to capacity with hundreds of small long boxes, each with a small lable. The thin man who ran the shop walked out from behind one of the shelves and surprise was evident on his face at the sheer number of customers.

"Ah the Weasley's, I trust your wands are doing well?" Mr. Olivander asks.

"Actually Ron broke his wand last year and this group needs to get their first wands. They're just starting Hogwarts this year." Mrs. Weasley explains.

To let the Japanese youth learn how they choose their wands Ron went first to replace his broken one. After going through nearly a dozen different wands a fourteen inch willow wand with a unicorn hair core finally chose him. Kiba decided to next and went through nearly twice as many as Ron before a wand chose him, a twelve inch dogwood with a dragon heartstring core. Lee's wand was eight and one half inches ironwood with a phoenix feather, Neji's was an eleven inch willow with dragon heartstring, Sasuke's was nine inches red oak with dragon heartstring, Tenten's was six and one half white oak with unicorn hair, Sakura's was a ten inch cherry with phoenix feather, Ino's was a 7 inch walnut with unicorn hair.

Everything was going fairly smooth considering more than three hundred wands had been waved and rejected and now sat in a large pile at one end of the large counter. The problem came when it was Naruto's turn, after going through more than hundred wands himself Olivander was getting to his wits end and constantly muttering to himself. Finally he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and stared deep into his eyes as if he was searching for something hideen deep within.

"Hmm... I think I know the problem here... yes, yes, that may be the right choice..." Olivander whispers while still staring at Naruto's face intently before suddenly shuffling away to the back of the shop and could be heard moving things around and occasional mutterings before he returned carrying a single box and set it carefully on the counter and allowing Naruto to lift the wand out himself. Insantly blue flames sprouted from the wands tip and encicling him before dissappearing. "Ah, I see I was correct in my assumptions about you, Popular, nine and three quarters inches long with a single hair of a kitsune... I did some experimenting with using other magical creatures besides unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes in the past, while the kitsune hair core makes for a powerful wand any wand that contains it becomes rather... er...tempermental when used by those it doesn't choose, much like the kitsune itself." Naruto shifted akwardly with a nervous grin, partially because he could barely understand a word the old man was saying but he knew it was about him, part of it was the way the man stared at him, but what he did understand was when he mentioned kitsune... that he did understand very well but at least now he had his wand and Olivander was now looking at the next person.

Shino was the next one to recieve his after a mere six tries resulting with a ten inch ash with dragon heartstring wand. Chouji's was a eleven inch holly with unicorn hair, Shikamaru's was a eight and three quarter inch elm with phoenix feather. Hinata had some trouble finding a correct wand so after going through nearly fifty wands herself before Olivander wandered once again into the back of the shop for nearly five minutes before returning to the counter with a very old dusty box that he continued to stare at before returning his gaze to the shy girl infront of him.

"This wand was made by me back when I was still learning wand craft and I had.. for better terms, experimented much like I did with the kitsune hair wand. This wand, according to my teacher, is rather unique due to its core... ten and one half inches made from a womping willow tree that was considered to dangerous to approach yet was the subject of many songs... and the core was plucked from the tail of a unicorn that was so gentle the very sight of the mare could calm even a mad warewolf. Funny thing though is the core is actually two hairs wound so tightly together that I gave up trying to seperate them after an hour I used them as they were one... care to give it a wave dear?" Olivander whispers so noone other than Hinata and himself could hear him.

Hinata reached out a slightly shaking hand and grasped the wand and a softly glowing glittle of lights sprinkled from the tip and twisted themselves around her before fading. "Curious, very curious..." the old man says clearly before turning to the next customer. Ranma waved a hand allowing Akane to go before him. Stepping up to the counter the teen girl nervously watched as the old man examined her carefully before nodding sharply and scurrying to the back of the shop once again. Nearly ten minutes later he came back blowing some dust off a box.

"This is an interesting wand, though after seeing so many of you youngsters from Japan here I've caught on to what to look for with you by now. Try this one, ten inches, redwood with a feather from a phoenix that was captured on Mount Fuji itself, nearly got lost a few times while we there. Give it a wave." Olivander says. Akane waves the wand and felt a gentle heat envelope her along with a slight glow before fading. "Ah, I knew I was getting the knack for judging you Japanese kids! Next!"

Ranma stepped forward and underwent the same examination as the others before Olivander shuffled into the back and returned a shortly with another wand box held out for Ranma to remove himself. "Twelve inches, red maple with a dragon heartstring... yes lost one of my helpers when we caught that dragon and removed the core material... but that dragon had to rank in the top ten strongest dragons in history, it was mericalous that we only lost that man out of the hundred or so of us needed to take him down. Wrapped a pair of his whiskers around that wands base too, though I'm interested to see how they may effect it's performance..." The moment Ranma grasped the wand a deafenig roar split the air but he kept hold of the dragon whisker wrapped wood, as soon as the first roar ended another began before fading into a low growl that slowly faded to silence. Everyone looked at the wand only to see Ranma had gripped it in a white knuckled hand.

"Wow, I think I can control this guy." Ranma says with a smirk.

"Hmmmnnn... perhaps you really can." Olivander says still staring at the wand and Ranma. "Just you two left. Ladies first." Tsume quickly found herself under the old mans scrutiny, watching as he muttered so low under his breath that even she couldn't hear before he wandered into the back. Tsume soon found herself waving wand after wand as most of the others had done before, Olivander was digging through the stacks of wands from previous tests on the counter. Waving the one hundred and fifty eighth wand sparks burst from the tip that soon faded.

"Very interesting... mohagony, seven and three eights inches, with a single phoenix feather..." the old man mutters before waving Tsume off to the others while Denko stepped forward into the wand makers intense stare.

"You're eyes are interesting but then so are all of you." He mutters before digging through the piles of wand boxes. Even so Denko had to wave three dozen wands before one chose him and released a huge shower of blue sparks that continued for nearly a minute before fading away with a hiss. "So it's a twelve inch birch with dragon heartstring... from the same dragon that I used as the core of the other boy though for some odd reason we decided to coat the heartstring with the dragons own fangs." Denko nodded to Olivander and walked back to the others as he stowed the new wand in his pocket. Everybody had either stored their wand someplace on themselves or were still looking them over meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took care of the rather large payment for all of the wands.

Seeing how they had plenty of money they decided to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palor. There they all enjoyed themselves though just defore they ordered Ranma's curse was activated by way of a woman screaming and throwing the cup of cold tea in her hand when her young child had shoved a large live rat in her face proclaiming it as her pet and named it Newt. Needless to say Ranma wasn't pleased about getting wet or the curses activation but did a complete one eighty when she was served her sundae and ate it with a big smile as did everyone else. Unfortunately all good things come to an end and everyone desired another sundae but Mrs. Weasley told them they had to get back to the Leaky Couldren and had her husband and children escort their guests back while she hurried off to take care of a few things she almost forgot about.

While in the Leaky Couldren with all of their supplies a Ministry worker spotted Arthor.

"Hey Arthor! Did you put in your name for that lottery? They'll be drawing next week and I could really use those seven hundred Galleons." The man says.

"Oh yes I did Simmons, as soon as it opened up this year. We could really use the gold ourselves." Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about these!" Simmons says as he grabs box from the table he was at and brings it over to the group. "I just got these today and was going to have them sent by Owl Post in Diagon Alley but since you're here." Simmons hands the box to Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Simmons, I appreciate you getting these so quickly."

"No problem, I gotta go do some other things myself. Take care of those kids and good luck with the lottery!" Simmons says as he walks out the back door.

"What's that Mr. Weasley?" Tsume asks.

"Oh this is for you lot, one for each of you." Mr. Weasley syas as he opens the box and pulls out a handful of... magnifying glasses...?

"What are these supposed to do?" Sakura says voicing everyones curiosity as they were handed one each.

"These are Translator Lenses. They only work with two languages at a time but these are all charmed for English and Japanese just for you. All you have to do is look through them and the Lens will change the image to either language, all you have to do is turn it over to the other side for the other language. Give them a try." He explains.

Grabbing a few copies of of the Daily Profit they tried them out watching with amazement as the text through the Lenses changed from English to Japanese and back again when they removed them. Flipping the Lenses over the text remained as English. They quickly marked which side was which and with a few lengths of thin rope Ino and Sakura made them into necklaces so they could keep them close at hand. Denko simply slipped his into one of his pockets as did Akane and Ranma while Tsume slipped hers into a small pouch that was part of her sheathes. The others slipped their Lenses into their equipment pouches.

"Hey! Don't we get anything?" Ron yells.

"Sorry Ron, you and the rest of us will be spending as much time as we can helping to teach them English and as many spells and such before school starts." Mrs. Weasley says from right behind her son making him shout in surprise with her sudden appearance.

"Wait! We're teaching them? Wouldn't they learn everything at Hogwarts?" Ron complains looking back and forth between his parents.

"Ron, we're just going to be teaching them enough to keep up with the rest of the students. They'll be in your year so you just need to try teaching them what you know so far." Mr. Weasley explains.

"Me?" Ron was in shock at the amount of work they'd need do this summer.

"Not just you, but the whole family. Bill and Charlie might even help us if they get a vacation and come home. Besides it's more of a crash course in magic but we'll have to teach them what we can." Mr. Weasley says with a smile on his face. He was obviously excited at the prospect of teaching the rather large group. Ron and Ginny wore looks of shock that they couldn't enjoy their summer as they usually do. Fred and George were having mixed reactions, on one hand they couldn't spend the summer vacation experimenting but on the other hand they had more than a dozen kids living with them and had no idea of their reputation as pranksters... except for the fireworks under the chairs last night. Percy was smiling smugly as he imagined impressing the younger japanese kids with his knowlege and skills in magic. The ninja and the older four were occupied talking to eachother about all the things they saw and experienced during their time in Diagon Alley though a few of the less excitable ones were paying attention to the Weasley's as well.

Thankfully Mrs. Weasley paid for a light dinner from Tom and their drivers had joined them for the meal before they clambered back into the cars for the return trip, most of them slept in their seats. A few hours later the drowsy crowd stumbled from the cars and seperated into three groups, the Weasley's heading towards the house, the boys to their tent and the girls towards theirs who were followed by the part time girls.

They were going to need their sleep because when they woke in the morning school was going to begin.


	6. Cram School

Mercenaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards

Cram School

Starting the morning with a brief training session as Mrs. Weasley woke her family and prepared breakfast, the twelve young teens and the older four were going through various exercizes and drills that used most of the Weasley's expansive back yard... not that they actually knew where their property ended and anothers began since the entire area was little more than rolling grassland with a few hedges scattered about. The Weasley children with their father, except Percy, decided to watch them train and perform feats of stength and agility they thought would be impossible for any human.

"This isn't really that impressive, we're only doing some basic training. If you want to really see something impressive you should see what happens when we get serious." A lazy drawl speaks from next to the Weasley's who were standing just outside the back door. They all jumped and looked around only to find Shikamaru lying on his back next them staring up at the clouds.

"Wha- when did you get there?" Ron yells pointing at the lazy boy.

"I've been here for the last five minutes." Shikamaru calmly says not even opening his eyes.

"You're joking." Fred gasps.

"He's got to be joking." George agrees.

"I'm not the joking type." Shikamaru cuts in.

"Look!" Ginny shouts as Denko, Ranma, and Lee each jump more than fifteen feet into the air and attempted to kick eachother only for the others to block and then land safely on their feet roughly six feet away from eachother before dashing into the middle of their triangle where they met with a flurry of arms and legs using a variety of attacks and blocks that continued for a mer thirty seconds before they seperated with grins on their faces.

"Those three are troublesome, getting caught up in their excitement of battle." Shikamaru mutters. "Good thing they're still holding back alot." The Weasley's gaped at the comment, half because he was so calm about this and acting like it was normal to see such things and half because of how fast the three moved and how hard they were hitting eachother yet they were smiling and according to the boy next to them they were holding back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley yells out the kitchen window bringing her family back to their senses and the activity in the yard changed from chaotic activity to a stampede to the table where the dishes carrying food and drink raced them to their places. Soon everybody was eating and talking, which seemed to focus on the exercizes the youth were performing.

"So how do you guys do that stuff?" Ron asks excitedly.

"We've been through a lot of training back home, some of us started since we were three like Hinata-sama and I. We needed to start from a young age to learn to control our families style and study other things in preperation for the future." Neji answers calmly leaving the Weasley's that paid attention to what he said speachless.. almost.

"You started when you were three!" Ron gasps.

"Yes and we started our acadamy training when we were six. Those of us who had families to teach us early had the advantage there and I was the Rookie of the Year in my class. We attended the standard acadamy classes for six years before taking a final acadamy test to see if we were ready and those who passed that test had a second test given by higher ranked teachers that has a failure rate of sixtysix percent. Of my graduating class our team, Lee, Tenten, and myself, was the only one chosen to come here and the others" Neji waved his hand at the others ninja at the table "They are all they teams that passed in their year."

"W-wait you said you graduated? What are you doing here then and what is this about teams?" Percy asks.

"We graduated from the acadamy, yes. But we are now students under masters in teams of three, Lee, Tenten, and myself are being trained under Maito Gai." Neji explains.

"Sasuke, me, and Naruto are training under Hatake Kakashi." Sakura pipes in.

"Kiba, Shino, and I are being trained by Yuuhi Kurenai." Hinata adds.

"And Chouji, Ino, and me are trained by Sarutobi Asuma." Shikamaru finishes up the list.

"Wow..." Fred and George say together.

"That's pretty interesting, so you are all basicly in advanced classes?" Percy asks with genuine interest.

"You could say that." Shikamaru sighs before taking a swig of milk.

"Anyway it looks like everyone's done with breakfast so let's get things ready so you lot can start learning!" Mrs. Weasley announces and with a flick of her wand she sent the dishes flying to the kitchen where the sounds of them washing themselves could be heard shortly after and with a flicl of Mr. Weasley's wand several books came flying from the house with rolls of parchment, bottles of ink, and quills and landed on the now clean table.

Their first lesson was learning English which lasted nearly until lunchtime. During their breif meal their headaches relieved themselves before starting an hour of learning the history of magic during which Percy had brought out all the notes he had taken during his time at Hogwarts, all five years worth of notes in which it was apparent he had written nearly everything Professor Binns had ever said as well as every homework assignment. All of it helped the Japanese to at least grasp the basics of what they learned during the hour before switching over to charms. The Weasley youth, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all rather upset that they weren't allowed to do magic even when they were supposed to help teach. To Denko their frustration was entertaining to watch, as they had a small shouting match with their parents while Percy boasted about being of Age and capable of performing magic at any time and made sure to do so just to show his superiority of his younger siblings.

"I'd be doing the same thing with the kids back at the Temple." Denko whispers to Akane who happened to be closest to him at the time.

"And I know Ranma would doing that too, he's done it plenty of times before." She responds with mixed emotions.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I don't hear you denying it though." Denko smirks.

"He got you there." Tsume pops in, almost quite literally since she was floating upside down between the three of them at around eye level.

"How are you doing that!" Everybody around them yells and jumps back except Denko who was used to her antics.

"That's easy, I can fly!" Tsume says with a wide smile as she floats straight up, giving everyone a good view of her cleavage before flipping over and slowly drifts to the ground. Kiba stood there with his mouth open and drooling , Shino merely adjusted his shades, Shikamaru and Neji sighed and got back to work, Ranma and Akane were surprised but were trying to study how she did that, Naruto's eyes went wide while Hinata looked between her crush and chubby girls style of dress and her own, Sakura and Ino were staring in shock that Tsume would and could do such a thing. The Weasleys stared in awe at the girl who flew and the males sported blushes. Mr. Weasley recieved a sack to the back of his head courtesy of his wife before she smacked her sons as well. Ginny herself sported a small blush but she was looking down at her feet in an attempt to hide it.

"Hey, Tsume! Maybe you oughta keep that keep things like that to a minimum, show those kids any more and they'll be scared for years." Denko grins as her puts a hand on Tsume's shoulder and bending to speak in her ear.

"But it's fun to mess with them." Tsume laughs in perfect english to make sure even the Weasley's understood her humor.

"Maybe so but try to keep the teasing like that few and far between. These westerners aren't used to things like that, hence the seperate, single baths and such." Denko tries to explain to the much shorter girl.

"I'm not stupid but I needed to do it, all this studying has been frying my brain."

"Same here but still." Denko mutters using his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yea, yea, I know. But are you doing this so you can get your own peek?" Tsume grins.

"You're kidding right? If I wanna see boobs all I gotta do is wait til sunset and for the rest of the day you don't exactly leave much to the imagination with the way you dress." Denko attempts to explain the situation.

"Exactly!" she chirps.

It wasn't long before everyone got over the shock of Tsume's 'display' but Mrs. Weasley just made them study even harder in response. The days passed and they continued to learn Magical History, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Magical Creatures as well as devoting a good portion of the day to studying English in which some of them struggled.

Then the owl came from the Ministry to Mr. Weasley.

"What does the letter say dad?" Ron asks while they were eating breakfast. His father had dropped his fork with a sausage still skewered on it like his jaw which hung open when he read the letter. Mrs. Weasley looked over her husbands shoulder and her own jaw dropped in shock.

"I- I won." Arthor says quietly but the whole table could hear hi as they all went quiet as soon as Ron questioned his father.

"Won what dad?" Fred asks.

"The drawing at the Ministry... seven hundred galleons..." was the dazed response.

"SEVEN HUNDRED GALLEONS!" the rest of the Weasley's echo. Even the Japanese youth were in shock but couldn't help but agree that if there was a family that deserved a pile of gold it was the Weasley's. They had found out early on that their hosts were normally scraping the bottom of the barrel yet they were a happy family. They couldn't be happier for them and they began to wonder what they were going to do with the gold the patriarc of the family had won.

"So what are we gonna do with all the gold dad!" Ron asks with great excitement .

"Y-your mother and I had planned on going to Egypt to visit Bill and let him show us around the tombs and such. But with our guests I suppose we'll just have to save the trip for later." Arthor explains.

"There will be no need for that." a voice calls out from the house. Everyone turns to look as an elderly man with long silver hair and beard wearing long robes and a pointed hat walked out the back door with an expression of mild curiosity.

"Professor Dumbledore!" "Albus!" The Weasley's cry.

"Yes, yes. I came here to congratulate you all on your winnings and to help make those plans of yours happen." Albus Dumbledore explains with a smile as he takes a seat at the table and begins to munch on a sausage.

"Really? How? What about the children?" Molly asks the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Simple, you and your family take the holiday you've desired for sometime now and I'll teach our guests in your place. I dear say it has been such a long time since I taught myself and I do need to discuss some things with them." he answers with a smile and a sip of juice.

"So you'll be taking them to Hogwarts early?" Mrs. Weasley questions.

"Actually I thought we could all stay here Molly, if you don't mind me staying here while you are away." Dumbledore explains.

"I don't mind at all Albus! We're always happy to help you in any way we can." Molly says as she rushes around the table to give the old man a hug before running into the house.

"Egypt?" Naruto asks, he was puzzled about the place since all he knew about it was it was where the eldest Weasley child was working.

"Yeah! Bill works there finding treasure and breaking curses for Gringott's." Ron says excitedly. "It's been a while since he's come home, maybe we'll get some great souveneirs while we're there!"

"D-don't you remember Naruto-kun? We learned about it just last week." Hinata asks from her seat next to him, since Shikamaru said that she and Naruto should work together she'd been using it as a convienient excuse to stay by his side as much as possible which Naruto was oblivious to her desire but needed her help anyway so he tried to stick to her side when he could.

"Hehehe, sorry. History isn't my best subject." he grins Hinata couldn't help but to return a small smile of her own, seeing Naruto grin like that was somewhat infectious. Though she was glad that through Mrs. Weasley's teaching and her own help the boy had learned to speak English fairly well, for a beginner anyway and now and then still slipped up and mixed his words or switched back to Japanese.

During this time the rest of the Weasley family had dissapeared into the house while Dumbledore stayed seated and was now enjoying a slice of bacon and watching them all peacefully. Everyone else at the table simply went back to eating their breakfast and talking with eachother.

"Dumbledore sir, if the Weasley's leave for a vacation in Egypt will we need to continue learning magic on our own or do you have someting else in mind?" Neji asks the elderly man.

"Ah yes. Thank you for brining that subject up. I plan on teaching you and your friends here myself, it has been such a long time since I've taught a class rather than running the school I fear I may be out of practice." he explains.

"You will be teaching us?" Lee questions with his eye's wide... wider than normal anyway.

"Yes and I have a few things to discuss with you, after the Weasley's leave of course. We don't need them to know why I truely invited all of you here." Dumblebore answers casting a meaningful gaze across the table letting all who were there know he meant business but noone pressed him for details but they finished eating and began cleaning up the dishes and watching the members of their host family running by trying to gather their things for the trip whil Mr. Weasley who apparently had finished packing already began discussing things with Dumbledore.

It wasn't long before the Weasley's were ready, the dishes from breakfast were washed and while Dumbledore had sent for the Knight Bus to pick them up a simple lunch was put together so they could all enjoy what could be their last meal together for the summer. Naturally the main subjects were what the family were going to do during their vacation and what Dumbledore would be teaching them as he lived at The Burrow for the final few weeks of the summer.

"We'll be back before school starts, oh and we'll stay at the Leaky Couldren so we don't have to go all the way back to London. Albus will you make sure they get to King's Cross in time?" Mrs. Weasley says quickly, apparently all in one breath.

"Yes, yes Molly. All will be taken care of so you can take your holiday and enjoy yourself." Dumbledore reassures the much shorter woman with a hand on her shoulder which as soon as relief graced her features steered her onto the triple decker purple bus.

"We'll see you in London then!" Ron yells with his head out of the second story window, apparently he'd been listening to his mother.

"See you later girls!" Ginny calls out from next to her brother waving to Akane, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Tsume who all waved back.

"We'll see you in London!" Akane responds.

Fred and George decided to say their goodbye's by way of firing several fireworks that screamed around the house and bus lighting up the early afternoon sky with amazing colors and patterns prompting gasps of amazement from everyone...everyone but Ernie the nearly blind driver of the Knight Bus though the shrunken heads hanging from the mirror enjoyed the show.

"I'll be seeing you at school." Dumbledore says pleasently.

As one "Goodb-!" the Japanese youth began but were interupted when the bus took off with a loud BANG! and the Weasley's were gone and a few of the remaining inhabitants of the Burrow and fallen over in surprise and shock.

The next day Dumbledore awoke to find the ninja and martial artists going through their usual morning exercizes and merely sat down on a comfy chair he conjured and watched with interest. He saw them throw steel stars and knives with precision into targets, run across the field nearly as fast as he'd seen Quidditch players move, and lifting rocks and logs he could easily tell were at least as heavy as they were. He watched as the boy in white shorts and blue shirt blew fire from his lips in several different ways, the brown haired girl conjured dozens of different weapons from a scroll and threw them into the bullseye's of more than twenty straw dummies, and the blond in orange multiplied many times over. He was amazed with the skill they showed as they moved through what to most would look like dances but to his trained eyes he recognized the power behind their movements and could almost see imaginary opponents taking the blows and noted that for most of them there was hardly a wasted movement. Comparing what he was seeing now to what he's seen in the past he could easily tell that they could run circles around most if not all western fighters, even without using their unique brand of magic.

Meanwhile he had a few of the house elves from Hogwarts in the kitchen preparing breakfast and to help him teach the transfer students. From his seat near the kitchen window he could tell they were doing an excellent job as always and he made sure to tell them as such and thank them for their work, he pushed the house elves to accept the conditions since for some odd reason they desired to serve witches and wizards like slaves and absolutely abhored proper clothes. So the house elves he had working at Hogwarts all wore a uniform of a towel with the Hogwarts crest and gave them plenty of work but was always polite and treated them like anyone else in the castle. For many of the elves it was a big change though a few of the other elves, almost considered outcasts to the more traditional elves, accepted his reform but he could happily say that along with the largest population of house elves being at Hogwarts but they were argueably the happiest as well.

It wasn't long before the elves had the table under the tent filled with food and dishes and within seconds the seats were filled and they were all eating well. As the dishes were emptied the elves would wisk it away as quickly and quietly as possible. As they began to finish their meal Dumbledore cleared his throut and everyone stopped what they were doing to direct their attention to the Headmaster.

"Now I'm sure by now that you know you are all here for more than attending Hogwarts." He began and seeing the nods he continued. "I invited you all to Hogwarts as transfer students as a cover for your true goal for the year. As you may have heard from the Weasley's radio and Mr. Weasley talking about work that Serius Black has escaped from Azkaban this summer and as this is the first time anyone has ever escaped from the prison it is a very serious situation, Further complicating the situation is the reason we believe he's escaped, Harry Potter, who I believe you have heard a great deal about during your time here." Once again there was nodding heads around the table. "Good, while you are at school I'd like you to keep an eye on Harry. The teachers and I cannot always be around to do so and if there is any trouble I trust that the unique skills you've all trained in back home will give you an advantage over most adversaries you may encounter."

"And with the addition of learning Western magic will give us familiarity with what any opponents weapons and skills may be, correct?" Shikamaru interupts.

"Exactly Shikamaru. Now since you are friends with the Weasley children I expect it is highly likely that they will introduce you to Harry and Hermoine Granger and become friends. Thus giving you better vantage points to keep an eye on the three of them, as they've been known to be involved in some trouble since they started their education at Hogwarts three years ago and do most of their activities together."

"So you expect that with us as students we'll also be able to watch more of the school and blend in to the student body to protect this one person?" Neji asks.

"Yes Neji, with three of you in the third year, nine in second year, and four as seventh years and teachers there will be adaquate coverage for you all." Dumbledore answers before being interupted again.

"Matte! Who's the sensei?" Naruto shouts and leaping to his feet.

"We are." Akane answers pointing to herself and husband then to Denko and Tsume.

"But we thought you were just gonna be older students with us!" Naruto shouts but had switched back to Japanese. As a result Albus didn't understand what said despite being able to take a rather accruate guess if asked. Shino, who happened to sitting next to the Hogwarts Headmaster provided a quick translation.

"They will be both students and teachers, with four of them they will reduce the strain of teaching on eachother while they attend normal classes for Seventh Years, though they will have a smaller schedule than others due to both teaching and the fact that they haven't gone through the entire school system to qualify for some of our other classes. Nonetheless if they pass the classes in their schedules they will officially graduate and can continue teaching so long as they wish. The rest of you may go through the rest of the schools classes as you are attending early enough to do so." Dumbledore explains for all of them.

"While we're on the subject, instead of Sorting all of you into the four houses you will all be as your own house with these four in charge. Of course you will have your own common room and dorms with the teachers having seperate rooms from the rest of you. And I'll need to borrow the four of you so we can discuss how you need your classroom and what you need. the rest of you may gather your things and we'll start class." Dumbledore says and the ninja left to gather their books.

"So what do you need for your class? You will be teaching your martial arts though your class will be titled Eastern Magic." Dumbledore asks as soon as the ninja had left the table.

"Ano...we will need plenty of space no matter what, some training dummies would help." Ranma began.

"We're going to need some practice mats too so they don't hurt themselves too much when they fall." Akane adds, to which Dumbledore nods in understanding.

"We're also gonna need a few weapons and armor." Denko says after a few seconds. "It wouldn't really matter what kind they are, East or West, though we could make our own training weapons for the kids if we feel their ready to handle them."

"And maybe if we could have some big doors open to the outside. Oh, and locker rooms for boys and girls so they can change into their gi." Tsume adds her own two yen to the pile.

"Their... gi?" Dumbledore asks as he was unfimiliar with the term.

"Ah, yea. The gi, gimme a sec." Denko says before dissappearing in a blur from the table only to reappear a few seconds later holding a white gi and held it up for the elderly man to see.

"Hmm... They are not much different from our own robes." Albus mutters taking a close look at the gi while one hand waves over his own robes to indicate. The four soon to be teachers couldn't help but grin at the slight joke. "Now then, since everyone is here again and we have that business taken care of it's time to begin class."


	7. Traveling to Meet Friends

Mercenaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards

Traveling to Meet Friends

The remaining time of the summer holiday passed quickly and the students had their brains fried with the amount of material they learned over the course of the summer. They had to admit the man was a great teacher and was very thorough with any material he taught them but kept things interesting as well so they were rarely bored. Even so with just one week before the new school year was to begin Dumbledore had to excuse himself from the Burrow for some Hogwarts business. At least before he left he made sure all sixteen of them had their tickets for the Hogwarts Express, booked them a few rooms at the Leaky Tavern, and scheduled the Knight Bus to pick them up so they could be in Wizarding London by lunch. Of course he only informed them of this after breakfast before Dissappearating away right in front of them with a swish of his robes. They barely had just over an hour before the Knight Bus stopped in front of the Burrow with a loud BANG! and Stan Shunpike lept out to help them with their luggage, what little they had since they had either stored a large portion of their belongings in scrolls or somehow managed to pack them away in their backpacks.

Once they were seated on the assortment of chairs on the three levels of the bus and Stan had finished stowing their luggage and climbed into his own seat next to Ernie the Knight Bus took off with another deafening BANG! and the occupants were thrown backwards as their chairs slid and tipped over. Once they were moving it was much easier to move around the magical vehicle and adjust their chairs. Hinata had to grab onto Naruto's arm to avoid falling to the floor, Lee and Kiba managed to get a hand hold on the open windows they were sitting next to, Akane had fallen back into Ranma's arms, Tsume simply floated up and let her chair smash into the stair well while Denko fell and rolled to his feet. Shino and Shikamaru didn't react too much to the sudden jolt other than to watch as Ino and Sakura tumbled by with Sasuke dragged between them and Tenten had plunged a kunai into the wall and grabbed Neji's hand. Stan and Ernie had little to no reaction to the acceleration other than Stan's eyes going wide with surprise at Tenten's use of the knife.

The terrifying ride finally ended in front of the Leaky Cauldron that nearly launched all of the buses passengers into the windows if they hadn't already secured themselves to stable surfaces such as a window, a knife driven into the wall, or laying on the floor and hoping the chairs wouldn't hit them. Stan cheerfully thanked them for taking the Knight Bus as he unloaded their belongings, even while he could barely move some of the backpacks due to their weight until their owners picked them up and slung them over their shoulders with relative ease. They were all feeling a little sick from their little trip but that soon passed now that they were all standing on solid ground and silently promised not to take the Knight Bus again if they could help it, ever.

By the time they gathered their belongings Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron was waiting at the door with a smile. "Albus told me that you'd be coming, your rooms are prepared and if you need any help just let me know and I'll do what I can."

"Um, thank you sir." Akane says with a bow which was mimicked by nearly all the others, Sasuke merely grunted and looked away while Denko and Ranma bobbed their heads.

Tom lead them all upstairs to their rooms, Ranma, Akane, Denko, and Tsume wound up sharing one room themselves, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji in another, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru shared one as well, leaving Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru to share while Hinata, Tenten Sakura, and Ino took the last room themselves. Apparently there was only one person in the first room on the floor they were on but he was currently out in Diagon Ally, but they didn't pay that any thought as they claimed their beds and dropped their bags before descending the stairs to a table where Tom had a simple meal already prepared for them. Thankfully by then any lingering sickness from the Knight Bus had worn away and they enjoyed their food and drink. The various other patrons in the pub gave them slightly curious looks, though mostly due to the fact they spoke Japanese while they ate, their clothes which may have seemed a bit odd to the Muggles walking outside seemed just as odd to the withes and wizards but seeing as how most of them couldn't even tell the difference between womens and mens Muggle clothes when they tried to blend with the nonmagical population they didn't think anything of them.

They all quickly found that there wasn't any space for them to train in their normal arts and Dumbledore had advised them not to use their wands until they were on the train but study their books instead. So they simply spent the rest of the day reading their school books, meditating, playing card games, or doing simple exercises before bed.

The next day however provided them with some entertainment; Naruto left his room and was walking down the short hallway to join the rest of his friends for breakfast and they wanted to get an early start so they could explore Diagon Alley on their own and without warning the very first door on the floor opened and a black haired boy with round glasses stepped out causing the two of them to crash and due to Naruto's rush they had enough momentum to fall down the stairs in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Ow!" "Itai!" Were the expected cries when they finally came to a stop and those who were witnesses were rewarded for their predictions. "Who are you?" They asked each other at the same time as soon as they managed to untangle themselves from the other.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" The blond answers.

"Harry Potter." The other boy says. Immediately all eyes in the pub were fixed on him just from the mere mentioning of his name, if they weren't watching already due to their entrance.

"Harry Potter? Cool! Ron told us all about you!" Naruto was excited to have been the first to meet the subject of their mission, even if it was highly unconventional.

"You know Ron? Ron Weasley?" Harry asks with surprise written all over his face, after all he hadn't expected to even see his best friend until he was at King's Cross Station and on the Hogwart's Express let alone literally running into a foreigner who knows him.

"Yeah!" Naruto answers with a big grin and scratching the back of his head, the rest of the ninja and four older friends were watching from their table with interest though that didn't stop Chouji, Ranma, and Denko from continuing the snack that was provided by Tom. "We spent most of the summer at his house learning all kinds of things!"

Harry took a quick look around the pub and noticed that most of the few patrons had lost interest in their unexpected and unorthodox entrance and went back to whatever they were doing but the largest group by far was still watching them with varying degrees of interest. They were all obviously foreigners, probably from Asia, and their clothes varied as much as their appearances from the bright orange jumpsuit Naruto was wearing in front of him, to the girl wearing Chinese styled shirt and pants, to the girl wearing a purple outfit that would seem rather risqué if her stomach and upper thighs weren't wrapped in bandages, to the boy with HUGE eyebrows, bowl-cut hair, and a green full body leotard. The rest of them would appear to be normal in terms of clothing except each of them wore a metal plate with what looked like a leaf etched into the metal, a brown pouch attached to their hips, some sort of case strapped to their thighs, and shoes that exposed their toes. And that was only the younger bunch.

The older kids looked to be no more than three or four years older than him but the blond in green was wearing a short sword at his hip, the rather short, plump girl next to him had a pair of daggers on her lower back, the girl with short hair across the table from them could easily be passed over as she had nothing that truly stood out that he could see but the girl next to her had bright red hair, brighter than any Weasley he's ever seen, that was braided in the back to form a short pigtail.

'This is weird, and I thought I was getting used to weird things since I found out I was a wizard two years ago.' Harry thought to himself as he took in the odd group.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to minna!" Naruto says with what Harry recognized as a fairly heavy accent, though he had to admit he'd heard worse, more unintelligible accents before, particularly when he still attended muggle school and they watched a video about the American's who live in the swamps, before his mind struggled to comprehend what minna meant as he allowed Naruto to drag him over to his friends.

"Hey! This is the guy Ron and the twins were always talking about!" Naruto proclaims to the others in his usual louder than needed voice.

"So you're Harry Potter then? Don't look like much but that just means they were right." The blond with the sword says before popping the last of the muffin he was eating in his mouth.

"Don't be rude Denko!" The chubby girl next to him yells as she slaps him upside the head and causing him to choke on his food before addressing Harry kindly despite the gagging boy beside her. "We heard a lot about you Harry, from the Weasley's that is. My name is Tsume, nice to meet you."

"Er, nice to meet you too… Is he going to be okay?" Harry says pointing to Denko behind her who was still choking and attempted to get a drink but found all the pitchers on the table were empty before dashing to the bar and grabbing the nearest open bottle with something inside and began gulping it down. Almost as soon as the first mouthful hit his stomach his eyes bulged and slammed the now empty bottle onto the bar and swallowed what remained in his mouth right before he belched out a large fireball and now coughed up small bursts of flame for another minute as he fought to regain his composer.

"Here." Tom handed him a large cup of cold water which was quickly downed bringing relief to his bloodshot eyes. "That was Fire Whiskey you know, it's best to dilute it with plenty of water or tea to drink safely."

"I –cough(smoke ring)- noticed." Denko says weakly before taking another cupful of cold water from Tom with a quick thank you before stumbling back to his seat to find nearly everyone laughing at him in some way. "That wasn't funny Tsume, I'm gonna run your ass into the ground during training for this." That comment stopped her loud laughter quickly and replaced it with a small look of fear before that passed to a small smirk.

The rest of the introductions went well enough see as none of them included the act that Tsume and Denko had provided, or anything close to it. The interesting part was seeing Hinata and Neji's eyes, since anyone he'd known to have eyes that looked like that were blind yet they apparently could see quite well. Shino simply gave him the creeps, something that Kiba joked about claiming the boy gave everyone the creeps. At least the dog named Akamaru seemed normal enough though the puppy and Kiba seemed to hold conversations of their own.

"So what would you like to do? We're all Hogwart's students who are staying here until we have to get on the train." Sakura asks Harry.

"Um, well I guess I'd do what I normally do since my summer homework is done and wander around Diagon Alley." He replies, after all it couldn't be bad to have some company before school started and he could find out what Ron was up to during the summer before sending Errol with the birthday present and the clipping from the Daily Prophet about his family winning a pile of gold and taking a vacation to Egypt. "Did you want to come along? Or do you have something else to do?"

"Oh we're fine, I've already read all of my school books at least twice so far since we've stayed at this inn so I'm sure everybody could do with something a bit different." Sakura answers with a smile while the others in the group rose from their seats and thanked Tom as he shuffled over to collect the plates they had used.

The group of seventeen left the back of the pub and crossed through the archway in the brick wall revealing Diagon in all of it's glory and they proceeded to wander the street looking through the various shops and stalls to see the merchandise that was offered. Harry, who had been doing this almost daily since his arrival at the Leaky Cauldron didn't see much that he hadn't already seen before but he did take great pride and enjoyment in explaining the various things that the Japanese kids pointed out while vaguely wondering if he wore the same look of shock and awe almost every time he discovered something new in the magical world with especially fond memories of when Hagrid had brought him here to get his school supplies for the first time.

During their wanderings they ran across some of Harry's fellow Gryffindor classmates and introduced most of them to his odd group of friends, skipping by Neville Longbottom who was getting chewed out by his grandmother. Upon that sight Naruto had made a small comment that brought nods to most of the group "She's as scary as Tsunade-baachan."

They spent the next few days simply wandering through Diagon Alley examining the various goods in the numerous shops that lined the street. Excitement ran through more than just the group, it consumed nearly the entire population of Diagon Alley midway through the week, the source was Quality Quidditch Supplies and the reason was the display in the window that always had a large crowd who just wanted to stare at the newest model of racing broom to hit the free market: The Firebolt. Naturally Harry, who was the Seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team and an avid fan of the sport in general, was entranced by the broom but cringed when he saw the 'Price on Request' label under it. He soon found himself explaining to the Japanese teens with him the finer details of the sport he loved, the Nimbus Two Thousand that he currently owns, and blow by blow accounts of the matches he's played… not forgetting to mention that with him as Seeker they have never lost a match yet.

The final day before leaving for Hogwarts arrived and so far there haven't been any signs of the Weasley's or their distinctive red hair anywhere, nor Harry and Ron's other friend Hermione Granger. That didn't keep them from wandering Diagon Alley in small groups to continue their quest to see every square inch of every shop they could gain access to. Denko, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Ranma were even chased out of a shop at one point because they had unknowingly crossed into a VERY restricted section of a shop when they had somehow wandered into Knockturn Alley, thus leading them to be chased back to Diagon Alley while dodging a dozon or so curses and hexes courtesy of the irate shop owner. That didn't stop them from laughing at the man as he hobbled as fast as he could after them, which was like comparing a cheetah and a snail in a race.

When the entire group met up in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, which had become something of a meeting point whenever they split up due to most of them wanting at least one more look at the Firebolt, they decided to get some ice cream and soon found themselves face to face with a rather freckly Ron Weasley and a freshly tanned Hermione Granger sitting at one of the tables and upon sight the two had waved Harry and friends over.

It wasn't long before introductions were made and the nineteen of them began to work their way back to the Leaky Cauldron while talking about what they did that summer. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted the Japanese youth warmly and began interrogating them about what they did since they had left them with Dumbledore even as they pushed more than half of the tables and chairs together so the entire group could be together for dinner, which Tom really proved himself as an excellent cook and host despite his age.

After dinner was eaten and cleared away, though there was very little left, the large group ascended the stairs for bed so they could be ready to leave the next day for Hogwarts. In their room Ranma, who had gotten splashed, listened to Percy yelling at Ron through the wall while lying on her bed, backpack already filled but open yet so minimal effort would be needed in the morning, Denko's pack was in similar fashion though instead of lying in bed she was attempting to play checkers against Tsume and Akane at the same time though they were distracted by the yells themselves. In the next room Naruto was trying to read one of his school books while Neji and Sasuke meditated on their beds… well Neji was and Sasuke was staring out the window but not moving giving the illusion of meditation though the twitch in his eyebrow occurred every time Percy's voice would rise enough to be heard clearly through the wall (that was fairly often). The girls, while at first were slightly worried about the yelling soon forgot about the argument down the hall due to an unexpected pillow fight that was started by none other than Hinata who threw her pillow at Ino for an offhand remark about Naruto which quickly turned into a giggling free for all. Shikamaru's room was almost like a morgue, with the exception of the slight sound of breathing as all its occupants had fallen asleep within five minutes oblivious to the noise around them, while in Lee and Kiba's room little was happening other than both of them had their ears tuned to the sounds of the pillow fight next door helped by glasses pressed between said ears and the wall.


	8. Ride to the Feast

Mercenaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards

Ride to the Feast

The sun rose to find the Leaky Cauldron to be best described as chaos barely controlled. Despite the fact that only the Weasley's, the group of ninja, a pair of somewhat newlyweds, and two others were the only people who were leaving for King's Cross Station that morning, their sheer numbers within the small hallways and stairs along with their belongings stressed the building itself to new limits. Thankfully most of the group had been packed the night before with the exception of today's necessities but that did little to truly help the situation. Even through the chaos that disturbed every other tenant in their own rooms the last minute packing and gathering in the bar barely took more than an hour, Mr. Weasley opened the door to let everyone know that Ministry cars had arrived to take them to the station.

For Ranma that was the best news he heard all day since Hermione was talking about letting Crookshanks, her new cat, out on the train and the thought terrified him if he wound up being in the same car as that, that evil thing. Akane was by his side and noticed him tensing up and recalled the previous day when the large group of youths visited the pet store for medicine for Ron's rat, Scabbers. Ron had been attacked by what looked like a small tiger and in that same instant Ranma had run out of the shop as fast as he could, it was one thing if a cat was merely looking at him but quite another when they were on the attack and that brought up very painful memories of his younger days. Akane had enlisted the help of Denko and Tsume to find her estranged husband and even then it had taken them twenty minutes to find him and nearly as long for him to calm down.

Back at the present she slipped her hand into his and he instantly turned to look at her in the eyes, her eyes full of understanding of his plight and reassurance that was there to help in any way she could. It didn't take him more than a second to relax before they both grabbed their packs and walked out the door into Muggle London and loaded their belongings into the first car in the line which happened to be right outside the door. Denko and Tsume had the same idea and climbed in the same car a minute later and they watched as the rest loaded themselves. Fortunately Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with the help of the Ministry drivers, were able to get everything settled and they were on their way. Squeezing through tight spaces that normal cars would never be able to go through without the help of a hydraulic press and small jumps to the front of lines the drivers managed to get the massive group to King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare and even helped load their luggage onto trolleys, at least for the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione since everyone else had a backpack, before they left and somehow managed to jump ahead of a red light at the intersection.

The wizards and witches laughed a little when they saw their guests looking around the station, checking their tickets and the signs and repeating several times over and getting nowhere, until Mr. Weasley tapped Neji on the shoulder that is.

"Watch carefully." Is all he says before he takes Harry and they both lean against the barrier separating platforms nine and ten... and passing right through the seemingly solid brick wall without a trace, including the trolley Harry was using to transport his trunk. The non-British stared in awe before Mrs. Weasley urged them to imitate her husband's actions in pairs and as each group passed through the barrier they looked around them in contained excitement with some showing their emotions more than others. The Hogwarts Express sat on the tracks, gleaming red and billowing smoke and steam as it prepared to leave the station, students of all ages along with their parents, pets, various family members and a few who looked like Ministry wizards who tipped their hats to Arthur when they saw him.

As they group scrambled to load themselves and their luggage on the train Neji had noticed Mr. Weasley pull Harry off to the side where there were very few people and start talking in low voices, not that anyone outside of five feet could have truly heard what they were saying due to the noise around them. However no one noticed Shino standing just on the other side of the brick pillar the two were standing next to, nor the small beetles that were positioned on Harry's collar and on his trunk.

Just as they finished they're conversation the train started to move and thankfully Ron was able to haul Harry and his trunk into the car in time while Shino silently slipped not just inside but was walking down the aisle ahead of them as if nothing happened and joined his friends. Ranma, Akane, Denko, and Tsume were already occupying a compartment themselves with the ninja taking the two across the aisle leaving only the compartment with an adult in rather shabby robes who was sleeping by himself that Harry, Ron, and Hermione let themselves in and began speaking slightly quieter than normal as to not disturb the man.

Overall the train ride wasn't particularly exciting, after the initial shock had worn off for the ninja anyway. And so they tried passing the time playing cards, practicing hand seals (the ninja), eating some snacks they got from the lady with the cart when she stopped by their door, Shino telling Shikamaru what he had overheard… anything to occupy their time during the long ride. After two hours Sakura, who had seen a number of the other students change into their Hogwarts robes, suggested they did the same.

So removing the clothes that were in the packages that Tsunade had given each of them before they left, the girls retreated into one of the compartments and kicked out anyone of the opposite gender in the process though Kiba had received a black eye for commenting that he wouldn't mind staying where he was. The boys were left to change in a few turns so they'd have enough room to do what they needed. Soon they all wore what appeared to be Konoha Ninja Academy uniforms that consisted of a mesh shirt under a green haori with brown edges and brown pants for the boys and a matching yukata that ended above their knees. They still wore their shuriken holsters on their legs, which were slightly modified to hold their wands as well, and their gear bags at their lower backs, their headbands, and their sandals but what each of them had that distinguished them from each other were sashes around their waists that served to help hold their new uniforms closed and had several hidden pouches worked into them like the rest of their uniforms. But it wasn't the sashes themselves that were different but the colors they were, Naruto's was a burnt orange, Hinata and Ino's were purple, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten all wore red, Shino and Shikamaru both had grey sashes while Neji's was black and Sasuke's blue.

The time it took them to change wasn't long but they could see that their four other friends had just finished changing as well in their own compartment, granted it wasn't as though Ranma or Denko had actually changed but simply threw a set of robes over their normal attire of red Chinese silk shirt, black pants, and shoes and green t-shirt and cargo shorts complete with kodachi at his hip though Denko's sleeves ended just after his elbows and Ranma's short of his wrists. Akane wore a red knee length skirt and a dark yellow long-sleeved shirt under her Hogwarts robe. Tsume was now wearing a similar outfit to Akane but in blue and still wore her knee high boots.

It wasn't as if there wasn't anything interesting happening on the train, around midafternoon three boys visited the compartment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Their friends in the other compartments didn't even seem to register to the three as they were so focused on the threesome, even though they had their doors open so they could toss paper airplanes and other things back and forth, including a kunai or two.

"Well look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." The smallest of the three smirks and his two larger friends chuckled. That was all that it took to get the others attention and with a quick look they decided to intimidate them by speeding up their game of catch and adding three more kunai and even a shuriken, thus making the space between the doors look like a scene from an Indiana Jones movie with the very sharp implements flying back and forth that none dared to get near.

Unfortunately either they were too stupid to notice the crisscrossing wall of death or too focused on trying to rile up Potter and friends with a jab at Ron's mother and his families usual lack of wealth. Somehow due to luck or some other strange occurrence the man in their compartment got the boys attention with a mere snort in his sleep and with Hermione proudly claiming him as a teacher they were rather quick to leave. That was when they noticed the flying objects which had grown again to even include two rubber balls bouncing back and forth and Akamaru running from room to room with a kunai, shuriken, plane, or ball that happened to have fallen or dropped. Needless to say any bravado they had left from dealing with the sleeping teacher left them as they nearly ran away from the sight of flying razor blades.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet as the sky outside grew steadily darker and the rain continued, much to Ranma's dismay but Denko and Tsume seemed to be enjoying the pounding rain and howling winds outside. In another compartment Kiba asks "Are we there yet?" and no sooner does he ask the train began to slow.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione says loud enough that the entire group could hear her. Obviously similar questions and answers were being tossed around because when Harry and Naruto poked their heads out of their compartments to see what was going on they saw dozens of others doing the same thing. Without any warning all of the lamps went out and plunged them all into near total darkness. As soon as the lights went out the ninja and martial artists leapt to their feet, Neji and Hinata instantly activating their Byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru had their noses sifting through the air, a small stream of insects flew and crawled out from Shino, and Denko produced a small glowing blue ball in his palm that crackled randomly allowing some light to penetrate the darkness that enveloped them all.

They all jumped when they heard the door to Harry's compartment open and there were a couple low, confused mumbles quickly followed by the angry hissing of a cat and a yelp of pain that caused Ranma to briefly freeze in terror as he recognized the sound of Crookshanks. A few seconds passed before there were any more sounds, this time it was Hermione.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." No sooner did they hear her slide the door open there was an easily recognizable sound of skulls crashing into each other. None of the ninja had made a move since none of their sensory specialists declared what was going on as a threat yet stayed on high alert regardless while they listened to Hermione and Ginny identify themselves to each other before trying to get her a seat.

"Quiet!" A hoarse voice declares in the darkness and within seconds everyone recognized that the teacher that Hermione had identified as Professor R.J. Lupin was now awake and holding a ball of blue flames in his hand. "Stay where you are." He says as he rises from his seat and reaches for the door only to find it opening from the other side.

The flames in his hand revealed a cloaked figure that was tall enough to reach the ceiling and its face was completely hidden by its hood. The only part of it that was visible was its hand that looked like something dead and left to decay for a few weeks under water before it was hidden within the folds of its cloak. Then the newcomer began to take a deep rattling breath and with the air went all sense of warmth, comfort, hope, happiness… leaving nothing but cold, despair, and the worst memories.

The next thing he knew Harry was lying on his back on the floor with his friends watching over him. Professor Lupin was at the door watching as they talked amongst themselves and getting Harry back up to speed. And with a loud crack that caused all of the occupants in the surrounding compartments to jump Lupin broke an enormous slab of chocolate before breaking it into smaller pieces, passing them among the small group of friends and Harry noticed his was equal to all the others together. "Here, eat it. It'll help." Lupin says before going to the other compartments and distributing the largest chunks to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Ranma, though Hinata also received a slightly larger piece than the others who didn't collapse to the floor like the aforementioned boys but she was about to collapse herself.

"Wha- What was that thing?" Shikamaru asks since he was one of the first to recover from that thing.

"A dementor, one of the dementors of Azkaban." Lupin answers and Shikamaru quickly put the pieces together as he chewed his chocolate and noted that warmth spread from within. The breakout of Sirius Black, the inability of the Ministry to recapture him in more than a month, the guards of the Wizard prison searching the train… obviously they were taking no chances in the possibility of the criminal sneaking into Hogwarts among the students or on the train.

Meanwhile the others began to get to what resembled a capable person yet Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Ranma could only be described as men who witnessed true acts of horror and barely managed to live through it. Granted the chocolate that Lupin had given them had brought the some color back to their faces and stopped them from trembling but they still looked rather ill. Naruto and Hinata were trying to comfort each other with their arms around the other and rocking with the train while Akane was trying to keep Ranma calm as he lay across the seat and mumbling about cats every now and then. Neji had Tenten's arm across his shoulders as he slowly rubbed the seal on his forehead, exposed now that he took his headband off meanwhile Sakura and Ino were doing what they could to comfort Sasuke. The others listened to anything that may be useful among the gossip in the train, in particular when Hermione mentioned that Lupin had driven off the dementor with a spell and making mental notes to look that particular spell up when they finally reached the school.

Suddenly without them knowing that he had even left, Lupin returned and informed them all that they'll arrive at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes, something that relieved them all. Surely enough in ten minutes the train screeched to a halt at the platform and each of them were feeling much better since the incident with the dementor though they still looked a bit sick. As expected the moment Ranma stepped out of the train and the rain hit him, he turned into her. Denko had turned female some time ago and grumbled about the ease that Ranma had in returning to his male form, not for the first time but it did serve its purpose in bringing a smile to her face.

"Firs' years this way!" a loud voice called out over the crowd of students with ease since the owner of the voice was already twice as tall as the students to begin with and had a lung capacity to match his enormous size. "All righ', yer lot?" Hagrid calls out to both the friends he'd known since their first year at the school and the new students that he escorted into the country and received several waving hands in response.

As a result of the crowd pushing them along the ninja and martial artists found themselves at a muddy dirt road with deep wheel tracks from the carriages that were pulled along it. Most of the group saw what looked like severely starved horses with white eyes and large leathery wings pulling the carriages but followed the lead of the other students and climbed in for the ride to the school itself. Unfortunately as they reached the wrought iron gates of the school there was a dementor on each side, though they did nothing to the students this time other than cause fear with their mere presence.

Upon reaching the stone stairs of the castle they all climbed out to find that the blond boy and his larger cronies were beginning to harass Harry again and were about to jump in when Professor Lupin walked up to the confrontation and quickly broke it up without any trouble. With that resolved they hurried up the stairs to get out of the rain. Upon their entrance though they heard an older woman's voice calls out "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

The voice belonged to a woman who looked to be quite stern and one who didn't take crap from anyone and around fifty years old. Upon seeing the ninja and the martial artists she gestured to Harry and Hermione to follow her as she approached the group of sixteen. "You must be the students from abroad that Professor Dumbledore spoke about." She says as soon as she reached them and gestured for them to follow her to a room near the Great Hall but keeping Harry and Hermione out. "I am Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster wishes to speak to you before we begin the feast. Potter, Granger, follow me to my office." And with that she closed the door before they could say a word.

Obviously the room was used for storage as there were a number of desks and chairs as well as other equipment and a few things they couldn't identify. There was a little small talk while they waited but in less than five minutes the tall, thin form of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the doorframe with a smile.

"I'm glad you've all made it here safely and I do apologize for the dementor on the train, Professor Lupin was kind enough to send an owl ahead to inform me what occurred then." He began. "But now that is in the past and I'm sure you all have many questions for me about the situation, however I'd like you to save them for after the Feast and I'll be showing you to your dormitories. Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, Denko, and Tsume when I leave this room I'd like you to follow me so that we can get you to the staff table where you will be introduced." At this statement the ninja exchanged glances with each other but clearly none of them knew that the older Japanese students would be among the teachers at this school but the time for questions and finding answers could wait. If Dumbledore took notice of this or not was unknown but he let them digest the information for a few seconds anyway before continuing. "As for you ninja of Konoha, I'll be introducing you before addressing the staff changes for the year. And for that I'd like you to wait just outside the doors of the Great Hall so you know when to make your entrance. As a quick word for you all, normally when those of us from different countries and cultures get together we do have a habit of putting on a bit of a show, a sort of brief demonstration if you will. I do hope you will make this entertaining. Come along, we have a feast waiting for us!" With a swish of his long robes he turned on his heel and out the door leaving the twelve shinobi at the now closed doors while taking the older four with him through a slightly hidden door that presumably lead to the staff table.

Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the reactions from the students when his four new teachers followed him to the staff table and took their seats and he heard some of the gossip as it floated across the Hall to where he sat. It made him smile more at the reactions from his own staff who he knew most of them knew there were going to be new teachers this year. His smile grew at the thought that his bag of surprises wasn't empty quite yet knowing that each surprise was just yet another bag of surprises waiting to be opened. He closed his eyes and collected his thoughts for a few moments before standing and the Great Hall grew quiet.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before we are befuddled by our excellent feast. Let me introduce to you our guests from Konohagakure Ninja Academy!" Dumbledore declares and even to his surprise twelve figures could be found dropping down from the rafters, **walking** down the walls, or jumping around so they were little more than blurs to the untrained eyes before all gathering in a line kneeling in front of the staff table with their heads bowed before they slowly stood to attention and turned around to face the student population of the school/

"Magnificent entrances thank you. You may sit wherever you wish at the tables" Dumbledore says with a small bow and the ninja found some open seats at the Gryffindore table. "These students will be spending the year here with us attending classes with the rest of you so please extend a welcoming hand and build bonds with those you never thought you would." Clearing his throat and effectively silencing the chatter caused by the ninja's introduction he continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks." Harry and Ron cast a quick look at each other and each of them could have sworn he looked straight at them when he added that last part. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." At that Percy made himself more pompous looking, if possible.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome a few new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some applause scattered around the Hall, concentrated mostly with the Gryffindores while Snape glared at Lupin as he took a humble bow in thanks.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties." At this bit of news there was far more applause than there had been for Lupin and once again mostly concentrated from the Gryffindore house table.

"And thirdly, I have decided to add a new class to the curriculum, Martial Arts, which will be standard for all students fifth year and under while optional for sixth and seventh years, your Heads of Houses will be asking the option when you receive your schedules at breakfast tomorrow. As for the teachers of this new class, let me introduce Professors Denko, Tsume, and Mr. and Mrs. Saotome." There were a few applause out of kindness around the Hall but nearly all came from the Weasley's and the Konoha students.

"That concludes all of the important things and so let the feast begin!" Dumbledore declares and food and drink suddenly appears from nowhere on the tables to everyone's delight and surprise.

Naruto nearly went into seizures when he saw the large bowl of ramen, not to mention the other foods that his fellow shinobi grew up eating, grilled squid, takoyaki, okonamayaki, rice, and miso soup to name a few complete with a pot of green tea. They tried their fair share of the local cuisine as well, especially Chouji who tried a sample of every food and drink within ten feet of himself before having platefuls of each. Given the appetites of those present it was a good thing that whenever a tray emptied that it was magically refilled seconds later.

At the staff table the five new teachers were talking amongst themselves, Lupin catching up with what has changed since he had graduated years ago while the four Martial Arts teachers, while interested in filling their bellies were also finding out as much about the school as they could from the other teachers, mostly from little Professor Flitwick and Hagrid who they were seated between. To their surprise Flitwick was just as interested in the Martial Arts as they were in learning about the castle and the students which lead to long explanations of their own styles.

While Denko was reaching for another chicken leg she saw a small hand reaching over the edge of the table and groping around before curiosity got the better of her and slid the plate of chicken towards the hand which as soon as it touched the plate it zeroed in and grabbed two legs and vanished under the table. Glancing out the corner of her eye, Akane had also noticed since she was sitting next to her and shot a questioning eye back at the blond. With a small sigh Denko slid her chair back a few inches, focused her senses for a few seconds, and in a flash her hand shot under the table and with a small squeak she held a small girl about six years old with a pair of fox ears on top of her head amidst the slightly dirty, messy reddish hair and a fox tail that was in similar condition poking out from her pants. Her face was rather dirty, though some of that was from food that had gotten smeared there.

"What are you doing here Itazura?" Denko asks her kindly in Japanese but leaving no room for excuses. Tsume and Ranma, as well as a few of the other teachers and even a few students noticed what was going on as well and were watching.

"I missed you." She says simply as she hung from her shirt collar where Denko had grabbed her. Despite her dirty appearance the fact that she pulls off puppy eyes in the situation would make just about anyone break down and give her a hug. Unfortunately Denko, as her brother, was used to it… sometimes.

"Dumbledore-sensei, this in my little sister Itazura. Can she stay with us? It seems she snuck away from the friends we left her with to follow us here." Denko says with a sigh, still holding the girl in the air.

"Of course she may stay, with such strong bonds of love between sisters- "I'm a guy!" "-siblings, it would be wrong to send her away. Especially after the journey she made to get here at her age." Dumbledore says with a smile.

"Headmaster, how did such a child manage to slip past the dementors? Not just them but the other defenses and enchantments this school has surrounding it?" Professor McGonagall asks, with obvious concern.

"Yes, it should be quite a concern regarding that a mere child managed to break nearly every defense that this school has and was under our very noses for some time without any of us the wiser." Snape comments, but his eyes spoke volumes of disdain for the foreigners.

"It's alright Minerva, Severus. Now that she has been reunited with her sis- brother, Denko will be taking care of her and keeping her out of too much trouble." Albus explains.

"But she's too young to be here! Hogwarts may be one of the safest places for students but every year we have our fair share of horrible accidents one way or another!" McGonagall tries to make her Headmaster see reason.

"Yes I can see your point however, Denko has given Itazura training since she was young, not to mention with himself and his friends here to look after her and the fact that she did slip though most of our protection just to be with Denko should be evidence enough that she can take care of herself quite well." Dumbledore explains his reasoning and with reluctance the two Professors give up. "Ah! Dessert!"

Placing the small girl on his lap to allow her access to the food on the table the siblings helped themselves to the treats while Denko dully noted to make sure that his pants get washed and Itazura received a very thorough scrubbing, clothes and all, before bed. That and there were more than a few students giving them odd looks but she was more concerned about her fellow teachers and how they didn't want her sister here. Granted Denko knew how manipulative the little kitsune could be at times by means of charm, force, or blackmail… or a combination and that was without her using her other tricks but she figured she'd let them find out on their own. After all, if Itazura didn't like someone she made sure they knew it and she had a track record of sending one person into a mental hospital and a slew of others into requiring years of therapy.

With the ninja's…

"So that's Denko's little sister that he talked about! She's so cute!" Tenten squeals as she tries to get a better view of the siblings.

"I know, she's adorable! I wonder if she's staying with us?" Ino sighs from her seat.

"You two are so troublesome. You do remember that she's adopted by him right? And she's a kitsune to boot." Shikamaru grumbles loud enough to be heard several seats away. Naruto flinched just slightly at the mention of kitsune before going back to his 'conversation' with Shino while Hinata watched as Lee, Kiba, and Chouji engaged in pudding speed eating.

It wasn't long before the desserts vanished from the tables leaving the golden plates sparkling clean once again. "Once again I welcome you all back to Hogwarts and I wish you all good night!" Dumbledore announces signaling that the feast was over. Turning to his side he says quietly, "Ranma, could you tell our guests from Konoha to wait for a moment? I'll be escorting all of you to your rooms." With a nod Ranma stands and jumps across the tables, barely disturbing the cups and plates on them, to where the ninja were gathered.

It didn't take long for the native students to clear the Hall and for the Headmaster to join them with the others who with a smile and a simple gesture of his hand he began leading them through the long corridors and various stairways and explaining the various details of the school en route. Itazura was nearly asleep thanks to a full stomach as Denko carried her but she still did her best to translate what Dumbledore was saying for the young kitsune.

Pushing aside a small tapestry revealed a small arch that lead to another corridor, and upon entry the group found a pair of samurai armor complete with katana and wakazashi at their waists and a naginata in their hands, one on each side of the arch like guards. Further down the one hundred foot long corridor were two more pairs of samurai armor, the first pair located thirty feet from the arch and armed like the first pair but they held kanabo at their sides while the next pair at sixty feet held yumi with full quivers sitting next to them. At the end of the hall was yet another archway to which Dumbledore led them, along the way they could see a small bit of the view due to a small break in the storm through the couple windows. At the archway were six more samurai armor standing at attention and once again the first pair held naginata while the other four had no other weapons but their katana and wakazashi and stood within the arch itself.

Upon reaching the samurai guarding the second archway the first pair blocked their path with their naginata before they spoke in nearly perfect unison, despite the armor being empty and in perfectly clear Japanese ask for the password to which Dumbledore, who the ninja and Japanese citizens were quite sure that he really didn't know much about their language other than the little they shared with him, answered "Kabuto."

With that one word the naginata were pulled back to their wielders sides and the other armors took a step to the side into small recesses into the walls of the arch leaving their path clear and Dumbledore took the lead again and once through the arch they climbed a small set of stairs and pushed open a door to reveal a large room filled with several long tables, comfy looking chairs and couches, and two fireplaces, one on either side of the room, and four doors with three samurai armed with yumi standing between the doors.

"Wow…" the gathered youth said in unison as they looked around the room, taking in the sights from the windows and the comfort and beauty of the large room.

"I believe that you all like your common room then?" Dumbledore chuckles, not really expecting much of an answer. "Four you twelve, the boys beds are through the door on the far left, girls are the second from the left. The bathroom is complete for all hygienic purposes and is through then door second from the right." He explains and the ninja left to explore or use the facilities.

"What about us sensei?" Akane asks as she looked around.

"Your rooms are through the door on the far right." Dumbledore says with a small smile as he leads them through the door to reveal a spiraling staircase at the top of which was a room much smaller than the common room below but was large enough to easily accommodate the five residents and a few guests with a table, some chairs, a small couch, even a small sink and stove in one corner along with three more doors on one wall.

"Through those doors are your rooms and a private bathroom. All of your belongings have been brought up already. Now it's getting quite late and we should get some sleep." Dumbledore explains before turning to leave.

"But what about the classroom that we're supposed to teach in?" Denko asks as she shifts the drowsy girl in her arms.

"I'll show it to you after breakfast tomorrow before I let you go to your first classes." With that the old man descends the stairs leaving them to their own devices.

"Well, I better get Itazura washed up before getting her to bed. She'll pass out in the tub if she's by herself." Denko says as she walks towards the correct door.

"Um Denko, if you don't mind I could give her a bath for you. I could use one myself." Akane says.

"Me too!" Tsume calls out and runs through the door to the room only to descend seconds later. "Hey, Denko! Your stuffs here with mine and just one bed!" Soon both rooms were checked and with the exception of the belongings they were the same, a double four-poster bed with curtains, a cabinet with drawers, a desk, two chairs, and a small closet.

With their investigation concluded the girls (the natural ones) gathered their bath supplies and pajamas as well as something for Itazura who was now asleep in Denko's arms despite to excitement, took the young girl and disappeared to clean themselves up.

"So are you gonna change back into a guy to sleep with Akane or stay a girl? We can get some hot water for ya downstairs." Denko asks before leaving Ranma in her room.

"I think I'll stay as I am tonight, too tired to bother doing much right now." Ranma replies as she pulls off her shirt and grabbing a sleeveless shirt from a drawer to cover her now naked top.

"Whatever, at least you can be a guy at night. See ya in the morning." Denko says before shutting the door and pausing at the bathroom door she could hear the girls trying to keep Itazura awake enough to keep her own head above the water. With a smirk she downs a cup of water from the sink before stripping to a shirt and boxers then dropping onto the bed.

By the time Tsume arrived carrying Itazura Denko was already asleep and snoring softly. So with a smile she climbed onto the bed and laid the sleeping kitsune between them before using her wand to put out the candles that lit the room.

In Ranma and Akane's room things weren't so relaxed, in fact tense would be pretty accurate in describing the situation though many could argue that stronger terms would be more suiting.

Akane walked into the bedroom carrying a small cup of slightly steaming water wearing her normal yellow pajamas and she was nervous. Ranma sat on the bed flipping through one of the books that they had decided would be good to use in teaching their class, which was odd since Akane rarely saw her reading a book that wasn't a manga or describing some sort of martial arts technique but also going to bed as a girl, willingly.

"Um, Ranma?" Akane barely manages to get out receiving a nod of acknowledgment from the redhead. "I brought you some hot water if you want to change back to a guy for the night." That got the redheads attention.

"I – I thought that, um… it would probably better if I was a girl tonight." Ranma says while her cheeks grew nearly as red as her hair.

"I was thinking that… since it's really our first night… together, we might as well… at least look like a married couple." Akane stammers out as she twiddled her fingers while holding the cup.

_Flashback to an hour before the left with Hagrid to use the Portkey…_

"_I'm glad that you've both decided to go together but it would make us feel better if the two of you were married before you left, it could be a long time before we see each other again." Nodoka Saotome says from her seat at the Tendo living room table after she heard of their decision._

"_I cannot agree more Nodoka, it would be best to have the wedding as soon as possible." Soun Tendo, Akane's father agrees._

"_Me too." Genma adds his two yen to the conversation while trying to pull off the serious father and martial arts master appearance as he was common to do before making a complete ass of himself._

"_Yes Ishida-san, if you can get here as soon as possible that would be best and only bring the necessities. Excuse? Tell them that you're going out drinking with some friends, we both know you've been here at least a few times before but this time we're sure we can get it done, it just needs to be as simple and quick as possible. Then you can go out drinking with daddy and Mr. Panda since that's a sure bet on what they'll be doing as soon as you're done here and you'll be telling your wife the truth, not the whole truth but it'll be honest. Alright, see you soon." Nabiki could be heard in the hall speaking on the phone less than five minutes after Ranma and Akane announced their decision to go to Hogwarts. Hagrid was sitting in a corner dabbing his eyes with what looked like a tablecloth mumbling something about loving weddings._

_Within thirty minutes Mr. Ishida was in the dojo with the Tendo and Saotome families plus Hagrid kneeling on the floor. Ishida's bag was at the door, since he planned to take the fathers and introduce them to bowling and hoping that Happosai wouldn't appear but he wasn't going to hold his breath or pray to keep him away, despite being a Buddhist priest. Sometimes he truly doubted that even the Buddha would have the patience to deal with the pint-sized grandmaster for a few hours. Even so, this was the most casual wedding he had ever seen or heard of, even the couples who came to sign marriage documents would normally dress up at least a little but these families were anything but normal. But at least he was getting paid and he prayed that this time there were to be no problem._

_As it turned out, the gods seemed to have heard his prayers seeing that no Amazons came crashing through the walls, no lost boy finding himself in a closet and unable to figure out how he got there (nor could anyone else when that happened) and couldn't find his way out, no random challengers for either of the couple in question… just a very brief talk and signing that to most as though a friend had dropped by for a quick chat and asked for something to be looked at briefly, which it almost was. Mr. Ishida even had them skip kissing to end the ordeal because he would take Nabiki up on a betting pool on who or what would appear to break up that happy moment like usual, instead he merely had them hold hands and told them that they may do whatever they want to 'celebrate' their marriage (finally!) when they felt like it._

_In his corner Hagrid startled them all by blowing his nose in his handkerchief, which sounded much like a foghorn. Genma and Soun were crying silent tears as they were both lost in their own thoughts now that the schools were joined. Nodoka was drying her eyes with the sleeves on her kimono, Kasumi smiled happily while Nabiki smirked as she looked over the marriage documents again and prepped them to be taken to town hall. Mr. Ishida merely sighed in relief as he looked over the young couple who were staring at the floor with some of the brightest blushes he'd ever seen but they never let go of the others hand. With another sigh, he walked out of the dojo taking the older men with him._

_A short while later Kasumi and Nodoka had a quick lunch prepared for the newlyweds and Hagrid before they left and with more than a few tears from the women and wet eyes for Hagrid and Ranma they left the dojo leaving it to the giant of a man to lead them to wherever they were going._

_End flashback…_

"I – I guess so." Ranma stammers after a small pause to think about it before reaching for the still warm cup. He splashes the contents over her arm that was held away from the bed and red hair became black, large breasts became solid pectorals, and he grew nearly a head taller in a second. Where a short, busty, redhead was once was now a tall muscular man sitting on the bed. With a nervous smile Akane climbed onto the bed next to Ranma and looked at him as she lay there.

"We don't have to do… anything… if you don't want to Ranma." Akane says with a bright blush.

"Ah… yeah, maybe some other time…" Ranma replies and blows out the candle that was sitting next to his book. "You know 'kane, Denko said that this may be the best part of my curse."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akane asks in the dark, barely bothering to open her eyes in the dark room, she was tired and the clouds had decided to hide the moon again.

"The fact that I can be a guy at night when he can't." Ranma says with a small smile before closing his eyes.

"Yeah…" Akane mutters as she drifts off to sleepy land.

In the boys room things were quiet, even with Naruto there. With everyone having a long day, full stomachs, soft, warm beds available, and the fact that most of them were quiet individuals combined made sure that they were all in their own beds in minutes barely saying more than a few words to each other in the process and within half an hour were all sleeping soundly.

The girls room couldn't be more different, its four occupants were all wide awake, the lamps lit, and three of them were loud, two of them especially. They had reverted back to Japanese now that they didn't have any British kids or teachers around and it really helped them get the words out without struggling to make sure they translated correctly. As usual Sakura and Ino were arguing about something having to do with Sasuke, who both couldn't remember why they actually started fighting but neither of them willing to concede to the other or declare a truce. Tenten was standing nearby trying to play referee and keeping them from resorting to blows as they egged the other while she pleaded for them to stop. Hinata sat on her bed, already changed, and watched the show go on. She knew that she wouldn't yell loud enough to get their attention and she knew they'd eventually wear themselves out and hoping that would happen soon. However all arguments stopped as soon as Tenten got irritated and pulled out a few of her pretty little toys, the very sharp ones. With that apologies were quickly made, lamps put out, and the gentle breaths of sleep were all to be heard.

AN: Here's chapter 8! 19 pages and just short of 8000 words for this chapter alone I believe this is the most I've ever written in a single piece in my life and it's only one chapter! I hope you all enjoy Mercenaries, Ninja, Martial Artists, and Wizards.  
>Next chapter: First Class<p> 


	9. Authors Note

Authors notes

The next chapters of all my stories that I'm working on, Mass Effect - Storm Fleet being the biggest along with MNMAW will be severely delayed by way of unanticipated events. One of my sisters cats kicked my laptop off a table and now not only is the screen only mostly functional with a significant portion of the screen blacked out due to cracks within but the memory stick within which ALL of my works of writing and art are saved is broken.

The chapter of Storm Fleet was longer than the previous (roughly 25kb) and MNMAW was roughly 15kb. So I'm in need of a new computer and memory stick, with only the latter being able to be financially attainable at the moment due to being out of work on disability and the insurance company is really slow on doing anything (it took a month for their last letter to make it from their desk to be delivered to me). Basicly money is tight so the computer is not going to be replaced until much closer until summer by which I should be back to work and having regular income.

At the same time I'll have to rewrite everything from memory (though this time I may make a paper copy) and so unless I can crack open the stick and fix it everything is going to have serious delays. So until things improve please enjoy the work I have already uploaded and review, constructive criticizm is welcome to improve my writing ability.


End file.
